


From The Moment We Touched

by lovesnarf (snarfette)



Series: From The Moment We Touched [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Businessman Robert, Emmerdale Big Bang, Emmerdale Big Bang Round 2, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution, Smut, brief appearances by some other characters, falling in love and trying to pretend it doesn’t matter, mentions of childhood abuse/childhood sexual abuse, rent boy Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarfette/pseuds/lovesnarf
Summary: Needing to let off some steam after a stressful day at work, Robert (a ruthless businessman) picks up a prostitute on his way back to his penthouse apartment. But one night with Aaron isn’t enough and Robert’s got a hell of a week coming up; he offers Aaron the opportunity of a lifetime - stay (and get paid) for the whole week. Aaron can’t resist, and Robert’s pretty fit after all, so he agrees to the deal. They just aren’t supposed to let feelings get in the way of their ‘arrangement’.(A ‘Pretty Woman’ AU that quite quickly deviates from the movie plot.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is: my first ever Big Bang fic! I'm so excited to finally share this with you all after I've spent so long working on it and having to keep it pretty much to myself. Thank you to anyone who's been a cheerleader for me while writing this.  
> I hope you enjoy the fic and please, please let me know what you thought. Feedback is love!
> 
> And you absolutely must check out Cora's amazing gifset for the fic. Thank you so much for taking the time to create the art for the story, Cora - it captures it perfectly. Check out her beautiful gif set [here](http://dingleminyard.tumblr.com/post/178103734571/emmerdale-big-bang-from-the-moment-we-touched-by)
> 
> I have changed Aaron’s backstory to fit the story, but he did still suffer abuse and childhood sexual abuse.
> 
> The fic title comes from Roxette’s ‘It Must Have Been Love’ from the Pretty Woman soundtrack.

“Just deal with it, Jimmy,” Robert snapped. “And I want it done by midnight. Email me the finalised figures.” He ended the call and threw his phone onto the passenger seat of his car. Breathing deeply, he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his head back against the headrest for a moment, before he opened his eyes again and leant over to grab his phone and plug it in to the phone cable. It wouldn’t help his mood if he missed a call while he was driving just because he’d had a tantrum.

Everyone around him was either incompetent or purposefully sent from hell on a mission to make his life difficult. Why was it so hard for Jimmy to get his arse in gear and sort out some paperwork? Maybe this was his punishment for leaving the job up to Jimmy in the first place. If you want something done right, do it yourself - the old adage never seemed truer than when applied to his life.  

He was beyond stressed tonight. He’d had a ‘challenging’ (to put it mildly) lunch meeting with the Whites (a family he secretly detested, but needed onside if his latest deal worth millions was to go ahead), where he’d had to schmooze and kiss arse and pull out all the stops, flirting with the daughter _and_ the father without making the other jealous, before heading back to his office only to find Jimmy had ballsed up some figures on a different deal and looked like he was on the verge of a heart-attack. That was all he needed - his assistant keeling over onto the floor and dying on him in the middle of the busiest month he’d had in years. So his sympathy for Jimmy wasn’t exactly overflowing and,  after sorting out most of the mess he’d made, he’d left him at the office finishing up because if he stayed in his presence any longer it might not be a heart-attack that finished his incompetent employee off.

After ending the call to check that he was finally on-track with the paperwork, he set off towards his apartment. He’d stopped off to pick himself up a bottle of wine on the way home and he planned to have a rare evening without working. Or maybe he’d just do a few hours. He knew he was a workaholic, but there wasn’t anything else in his life for him to focus on so work was everything. Closing a deal made him happy. He didn’t need anything else. Some people might have thought he was lonely, but he was too busy to be lonely. And besides, he had his staff (that weren’t all as trying as Jimmy) and his sister, Victoria, refused to leave him alone in his ‘penthouse’ as she described it. She regularly popped over with homemade meals for him because God forbid he should survive on takeaways and ready meals and coffee alone. All of those things were quick and easy and made life simple, which is exactly what Robert wanted because he was too busy for anything complicated.

The only thing that might have been missing was someone in his bed. Robert was confident in his ability to turn on the charm and he’d had his fair share of ‘visitors’ to his apartment, but they only ever stayed for one night, or sometimes not even until morning. And that was fine - it scratched an itch and satisfied him for a while. But sometimes he wanted something a bit more. Not that he needed, or _wanted_ , a relationship - that would be far too time-consuming - but sometimes he quite fancied the idea of having someone to come home to, a warm body in his bed, and someone that would take his mind off the stresses of work, at least for a little while. But definitely _not_ a relationship. No strings attached, stress-relief was more what he needed. Unfortunately, he didn’t know anyone who’d be up for something like that.

After his stressful day, he wasn’t in the mood for going to a bar to pick someone up because that just felt like a lot of effort, but he knew a way he could easily find some company. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d headed into a certain part of town to see who was around at this time of night. He’d always found what he was looking for before and he didn’t care if he had to pay to get what he was after. Already feeling like his day was going to improve, he set off.

***

Aaron leant back against the wall and smoothed out his t-shirt. It had been a fairly quiet night so far: a few of his regulars had been by but, other than that, it was going slowly.

He looked down the street and watched as a car pulled up in front of a woman. After a brief exchange, the woman slipped into the passenger seat and the car disappeared from sight.

‘ _At least someone’s getting some business_ ,’ he thought to himself as he turned to look the other way.

In truth, he was bored; he hated nights like this. Time always went quicker when he was busy; standing around like this was a waste of time and, not only that, it sure as hell wasn’t going to pay the rent. The last thing he wanted was to end up back on the streets.

Several years ago, he had run into a young woman as he worked on the streets, who had initially come across as pretty guarded, but had gradually warmed up to Aaron over the course of a few months and eventually offered him the second bedroom in her small, run-down flat. Aaron had jumped at the opportunity and moved in, not particularly bothered what condition the place was in, just eternally grateful to be off the streets. Years later, he still lived in the same place and worked alongside his friend and room-mate, Tracy.

Tracy had been gone with one of her regular johns for a long time, which was nothing unusual, and Aaron considered moving on from his current spot to try elsewhere. He blew out a long sigh before pushing away from the wall.

As he stepped forwards, a white car turned onto the street and began slowly making its way towards where Aaron was standing. It wasn’t a car that Aaron recognised as belonging to one of his regular customers, but that wasn’t a problem; he was open to any business right now. And besides, Aaron knew his cars and if this one was anything to go by, the owner was clearly minted. An Audi R8 wasn’t a standard car being used to pick up prostitutes. 

The car slowed to a halt slightly further down the street and Aaron knew that it was show-time again. He began a steady, confident walk towards the car. Every move was deliberate. There was no room for hesitancy in this situation. He glanced at his reflection in a window as he passed the buildings, checking that he wasn’t too tousled from his previous encounters that evening. If this was a new ‘client’, it was particularly important to make a lasting impression; a new client always had the potential to become a regular customer. And a new customer that was loaded was never a bad thing. He was satisfied with his brief inspection of his appearance. His dark brown hair was loose and messy in his favourite way; fortunately not too untidy considering there had been hands twisted in it not long before. He was wearing a dark charcoal, long sleeved jumper underneath his favourite black jacket. Tight, black jeans wrapped around his legs and fitted perfectly to his arse. He was confident that he looked good: he was confident that he could satisfy whoever was waiting in the Audi.       

As Aaron approached the car, he saw that the passenger side window was already wound down. He plastered his trademark ‘you-know-you-want-to-screw-me’ face on. He laid his arm across the roof of the car and leant down to speak to the man inside but, before he could begin, he stumbled over his words as he locked eyes with the stranger.

The man wasn’t what Aaron had been expecting. He was not the usual type of customer that he was used to. He was fit: soft-looking, dark-blond hair that was nicely styled, blue-green eyes, a clean-shaven, chiselled jaw. The suit he wore was well-fitting, a dark-blue tie neatly fastened around his neck, and the whole outfit matched the fact that the bloke was clearly well-off. He was older than Aaron but he wasn’t sure by how much. If Aaron was being honest with himself, the guy was bloody gorgeous, but he didn’t have time to dwell on that. If he didn’t speak soon, the man would pass him by and take his business elsewhere, and fit or not, Aaron wasn’t about to lose out on the cash.

The stranger looked at him expectantly, something twinkling in his eyes as he waited for Aaron to speak, and Aaron quickly recovered from the surprise of seeing such a good-looking bloke cruising around looking for a hooker.

“Looking for something?” he asked with mock innocence.

The man in the car nodded. “You look like just the sort of person who can help me out.”

Aaron smiled confidently. He didn’t need to say anything else and the man in the Audi didn’t need to make his intentions any clearer. Standing up straight, Aaron opened the passenger door and slid into the car. The leather seats hugged his body as he got comfortable and he couldn’t help but admire the interior of the car. Not wanting to get distracted by the flashy vehicle, he turned his attention to the man sitting in the driver’s seat. With a deliberate and practised motion, he dragged his eyes over the man’s figure, licking his lower lip as he did so. He watched as the man swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing, as his own eyes seemed fixed on Aaron’s mouth - _the desired reaction_ , Aaron thought to himself smugly. The mutual appreciation was obvious as Aaron realised that he hadn’t been mistaken as he’d peered into the car: his first assessment was correct - the man was hot.

The whole time he was thinking to himself that his night had certainly picked up. This bloke was not like his usual customers who were often unattractive older men. Sure they usually treated him fairly well, or as well as he thought he deserved, but to get picked up by someone as good looking as this was unheard of. For a moment, Aaron wondered why this man needed to come looking for prostitutes in the first place, but he didn’t allow himself to give it too much thought. It wasn’t for him to try to understand, or even care about, the reasons why men came to him. He needed money to survive, his customers paid him – it was simple.

“So, where are we headed?” Aaron asked as the man pulled away from the kerb.

“Back to my place?” he asked, as though there was any likelihood that Aaron was going to argue.

He’d conducted his business in some ‘interesting’ places, many of them undesirable, but he got the feeling that wherever his latest client was going to take him, he’d be impressed.

After a few minutes of silence between them as the man navigated his way out of the shady part of the city, Aaron couldn’t resist talking again. He wasn’t usually a ‘talker’ but he wanted to get more of a feeling for the man that had picked him up. “So, is this your car or is it a rental?”

“It’s mine,” the man replied simply. He glanced over at Aaron briefly and then continued talking. “It’s easy to drive around the city and it sends the right message to my business associates. But I prefer my other car really; it’s a classic.”

“Oh?” Aaron asked, wondering whether his client was showing off, bragging about the fact that he didn’t have just one flashy motor but two, or if he was genuinely interested in cars.

“Yeah, the other’s a Porsche. I’ve had it a few years, but it’s not as reliable as this and getting it serviced is a pain as there always seems to be some issue with getting parts and it’s a lot harder than having someone from the Audi garage coming to pick it up.”

Aaron almost rolled his eyes at the man’s definition of problems, but managed to refrain. His ‘attitude’ had lost him clients before and he’d learnt that it was better to just smile and nod along with his johns in order to get paid. “Sounds like you just need to find a decent garage, mate,” he risked suggesting.

“Know of any, do you?” the man asked.

“Not these days,” Aaron said. “I don’t have a car. But I used to work in a garage when I was a teenager.” For a moment, Aaron wondered why he was suddenly telling this stranger so much about himself: he was usually so guarded, with everyone, not just clients.

They’d pulled up to a set of traffic lights as Aaron was speaking and the man turned his head slightly to face him. He looked Aaron up and down and something about that action sent a shudder of anticipation through him. “Good with your hands then, are you?”

Recognising the obvious innuendo and the confident twinkle in the man’s eyes, Aaron took the opportunity to lean across the centre console, his hand stroking up the man’s thigh until he paused, his fingers pressed against the man’s crotch, his thumb stroking up and down the zip of his suit trousers.  “I’ll show you when we get back to yours - if you can wait that long,” he murmured. He leaned closer still, so close that he could have reached out and ran his tongue along the man’s jaw, which seemed like quite an appealing thought at that moment seeing as the blond man smelled divine and had a perfect jawline. He looked up through his eyelashes as the man gazed at him and drew in a deep, slightly shuddering breath, before he swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing again as he did so.

“The lights have changed,” Aaron whispered. But it still took a few seconds for the man to tear his eyes away from Aaron’s and pull away from the junction.

‘ _Good job there’s hardly any traffic about_ ,’ Aaron thought as he settled back in his seat and smiled quietly to himself. He’d got this man exactly where he wanted him.

***

When they arrived at the man’s apartment building, Aaron was impressed. When they made their way up to the top floor, he had to hold back a low whistle of awe. He couldn’t quite take it all in as he was led inside the most mind-blowingly gorgeous place, he’d ever been. He’d only ever seen places like this on daytime television shows and he’d been pretty convinced that no-one actually _lived_ in glamorous penthouse suites. As much as he didn’t want to give too much away about how impressed he was, he couldn’t help standing in the massive open living area and turning around in a circle trying to take it all in. His eyes fell on the man standing watching him from the other side of the room and he realised just how loaded the bloke actually was. Gorgeous and minted - some people got all the luck.

“Nice place,” he remarked casually.

The man shrugged a little like it was no big deal that he lived in such an amazing place and Aaron felt a prickle of annoyance. He pushed it to the side immediately: he couldn’t afford to snap at the bloke for not appreciating the fact that he had everything he could ever dream of while some people out there were living on the streets. He didn’t want to get sent on his way because of his strong opinions: morals certainly weren’t going to pay his bills.  

Sauntering back towards him, he focused his attention solely on the man who was going to be paying for his company, rather than his fancy home. He stopped in front of him and waited, wondering what the man wanted from him or rather what he wanted Aaron to _do_ for him. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was the first time his client had picked up a prostitute, but it certainly hadn’t seemed like that in the car.

“What’s your name?” the man asked quietly, and the question caught Aaron a little off-guard.

Over the years that he’d been working on the streets, he’d given out many different names to Johns and the police alike. Sometimes the men that paid him didn’t care enough to ask; sometimes he got called a name that he’d been given for the time he was with someone (which he always found weird); some of his regulars knew him by another name, and sometimes he was just another body to be used. But for some reason that he couldn’t understand, he didn’t want to give a false name to this man.

“I’m Robert, Robert Sugden, if that makes you feel more comfortable,” the man – _Robert_ \- announced before Aaron had decided what to say.

“Aaron,” he replied immediately, and while he was feeling oddly at ease with giving out his first name, his surname was a different story entirely, so he left it at that.

“Well, Aaron, I suppose we should discuss our terms,” Robert said. “Are you charging by the hour or the act?”

It had to be the most formal proposition that Aaron had ever received. If he hadn’t already known that Robert was a businessman thanks to the fancy suit and the car and the way he’d spoken during the journey, Aaron would have known by the way he was discussing their encounter like it was a business transaction. He supposed it was, but it just sounded weirdly official when he was pretty sure he’d be on his knees in front of Robert within the next few minutes.

He allowed his eyes to trail up Robert’s body again. While he was taking in everything about Robert now he was standing up instead of sitting in the driver’s seat of his car (and liking what he saw), he was also reminded of just how wealthy Robert had to be to be wearing a suit like that. He drove an Audi R8, had a classic Porsche parked somewhere, and lived in a ridiculous penthouse apartment. Aaron decided to try his luck. If Robert was rich, surely he wouldn’t care how much Aaron charged him - within reason obviously, he wasn’t going to get greedy and get laughed out of the door.

“Two hundred quid for an hour,” he offered, hoping it sounded like he was being casual and that was the sort of price he always gave, when in reality it was far above what his usual customers paid on the street. He didn’t usually quote by the hour as most of the men that paid him didn’t hang around that long, but he was taking a gamble. If Robert had brought him back to his apartment, surely he expected more than just a quick shag.

“Sounds reasonable,” Robert agreed easily.

Aaron’s heart leapt in his chest. He half wished he’d asked for more, but two hundred quid was definitely good for an hour’s work that certainly didn’t seem like it was going to be too much of a chore.

Robert slipped his hand inside his suit jacket and pulled out his wallet. He quickly flipped it open and counted out two hundred pounds in twenty pound notes and then walked further into the living area and placed the money on the coffee table.

As soon as the money was in sight, Aaron knew the deal was done. He always wanted the money to be where he could see it these days. When he’d started out in his line of work, when he’d been young and naïve, he’d been burned by a few men who’d taken what they’d wanted and then laughed in his face, or worse hit him in it, when he’d asked for payment. Since then, he’d always expected the money first: thankfully, his current client seemed to understand that.    

“So, where do you want me?” Aaron asked casually. The money was sorted; it was time to deliver. He slid his jacket off and laid it on the coffee table next to the cash.

Robert looked him up and down before gesturing with his head towards the kitchen. “Actually, do you mind if we just have a drink first? It’s been a long day and I could use a glass of wine.”

Aaron’s eyes widened slightly at the request, but he quickly smoothed his expression into one of nonchalance, not wanting to irritate his host in any way. It was just that no-one had ever suggested that they take their time and sit down to have a drink before getting on with things. The way Robert spoke made it sound so domestic, almost like they were a couple and he’d just come home and was telling his partner all about his crazy day. His mind quickly tried to establish if it was some weird game that Robert was playing, but nothing seemed off about the situation apart from Robert not wanting to get his end away immediately. ‘ _Oh well_ ,’ he thought to himself, ‘ _it’s his money he’s wasting if we spend time having a drink_.’

Robert headed off towards the kitchen without another word and Aaron followed him. Unfortunately, his experiences had made him suspicious of everyone, and their intentions, so he wanted to keep an eye on Robert. If he was going to be accepting a drink from him, he wanted to know exactly what was in it.

“What can I get you?” Robert asked as he stood near the island in the middle of the huge kitchen. “I’ve got white in the fridge and I picked up a bottle of red earlier.”

“I don’t really drink wine,” Aaron replied.

Robert wandered over to the massive fridge, pulled it open and produced a bottle. “Lager?” he offered, and Aaron nodded.

He took the bottle from Robert’s hand after he’d opened it and then stood feeling awkward while he waited for Robert to pour his own drink. He wasn’t used to this. He just wanted to get on with the fucking, get his money and go back to reality because this certainly wasn’t how his evenings usually went and he felt so out of place.

Eventually, Robert led him back to the living room, slipping his suit jacket off and hanging it off the back of a chair around the dining table as they passed it, and they both sat down on the sofa, drinks in hand. The TV was flicked on and Aaron was beginning to wonder if they were going to spend the hour watching the BBC News Channel. But Robert was the one who was paying and if he wanted to spend the time doing this, surely that was up to him.

Patience wasn’t Aaron’s strongest trait however and he found himself picking at the label on his bottle as he waited for Robert to request something. In the end, he managed to wait for fourteen minutes before he decided to take things into his own hands - quite literally. Maybe Robert was nervous and was waiting for him to make the first move - whatever was going on, Aaron couldn’t sit around watching him drink wine any more. It just wasn’t _normal_ ; it felt too cosy somehow and strangely that was making Aaron feel a little uncomfortable. Sitting together having a drink wasn’t what this was about. This encounter was about sex and money.

Leaning forward, he placed his bottle on the coffee table and then turned his head back to look at Robert. He was pleased to see the blond man was watching him and there was definitely a spark of desire in his eyes. There was anticipation written all over his face and Aaron almost wanted to smile to himself - now they were getting somewhere. Instead of smiling, he pulled the corner of his lip between his teeth and looked into Robert’s eyes for a moment. Then he shifted his position so that he was kneeling on the floor in front of Robert. He put his hands just above Robert’s knees and pushed them apart before he shuffled forwards so that he was between his thighs. Glancing back up to Robert’s face, he saw how intently he was watching him, how his breathing had picked up slightly.

Pushing himself up on his knees, he reached up to untuck Robert’s shirt from his trousers and then set about slowly unbuckling the belt at his waist. There was an obvious bulge in Robert’s trousers already but Aaron didn’t rush; he wanted to take his time. Slipping his fingers inside the waistband of his trousers, Aaron undid the button and then dragged the zip down slowly.

Robert was still watching his every action and their eyes met each time that Aaron looked up at him. He ran his tongue across his lip and Robert’s eyes immediately followed its progress. Reaching his hands back to hook his thumbs into the belt loops, Aaron managed to drag Robert’s trousers a little further down his thighs, with some assistance from Robert as he lifted his hips obligingly. He pushed Robert’s shirt up slightly, bunching the material in his hand as the soft skin of Robert’s stomach was exposed. He leant down and ran his tongue across the skin above the waistband of his underwear, before he lightly nipped at the flesh at one of his hips. The action caused Robert’s hips to buck slightly, his cock rock hard and clearly seeking friction. And Aaron obliged. He dipped his head and mouthed at Robert’s erection through the cotton of his boxers. A low moan escaped Robert and his hips jolted again.

Not wanting to tease Robert too much, Aaron reached up to peel the boxers away and, after Robert lifted his hips again, he shimmied them down far enough to allow his cock to lie against his stomach. Taking a moment to glance up at Robert again, Aaron could see that he was desperate for it. His eyes were dark, his breathing deep, and as Aaron ducked his head again, licking from root to tip, he watched through his lashes as Robert bit his own lip.

Aaron was used to having his customer’s eyes on him as he worked, but something about Robert’s intense gaze was making him hot. He was looking forward to seeing what reaction he could get out of him.

He licked the length of Robert once more before he returned to the tip of his dick and tongued at the slit. He closed his lips around the head of Robert’s cock and slowly sunk down, taking as much of Robert into his mouth as he wanted to. His fist wrapped around the base of Robert’s dick and he stroked in time with the movement of his mouth - slow and teasing, dragging out Robert’s pleasure. He watched Robert, waiting to see if he’d lose the tight grip on his control he’d managed to maintain so far. He wanted to see him throw his head back in ecstasy; he wanted to hear him moan in pleasure; he wanted to feel him thrust up into his mouth. For a moment, Aaron wondered where his thoughts were coming from: normally, he made sure his customers got off and that was it. He was never usually so interested in seeing their reactions. Maybe it was because Robert was so fit. Aaron had already decided that if he’d had been in a club (and wasn’t a prostitute) and Robert had been there (and wasn’t looking for a prostitute), he’d have wanted to pull Robert and take him home, so surely that was the reason why he was interested and why he was half-hard in his own jeans.

Pushing up on his knees to change his angle, Aaron was able to take more of Robert into his mouth. He relaxed his throat and felt the tip of Robert’s cock slipping further inside. There was a choked off gasp from Robert and Aaron could see his fingers gripping the material of the sofa cushions, his fists clenching so hard his knuckles were turning white. He would have grinned to himself if he didn’t have his mouth full; instead, he grabbed one of Robert’s hands and guided it to his head. It seemed that Robert didn’t need any further encouragement as he twisted his fingers into Aaron’s hair. He thrust up once and Aaron moaned around his cock, showing his satisfaction at the movement, and suddenly Robert seemed to come alive. His hips bucked as he gripped Aaron’s head with one hand, his other pressing against the sofa for leverage, and fucked into his mouth. Aaron had built up to a fast rhythm, taking Robert as far down his throat as he could and moaning, sending vibrations through Robert’s cock.

He glanced up through watery eyes and watched as Robert threw his head against the back of the sofa, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry of pleasure. And then he came down Aaron’s throat, his dick pulsing through the waves of his orgasm, his hips twitching as his whole body seemed to be quivering.

Aaron allowed Robert’s cock to slip from his lips and he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before he cleared his throat a little. His eyes travelled up Robert’s body to his face, enjoying the sight of the other man completely spent and messed up thanks to him. His shirt was still screwed up where Aaron’s hands had pushed it out of the way and his boxers and trousers were still halfway down his thighs. But when Aaron’s eyes made it to his face, Robert was watching him closely through slightly hooded eyes. It looked like he was deep in thought, despite the fact that Aaron was pretty sure he’d just sucked all coherent thoughts out of him (at least for a while).

Not that Aaron was particularly paying close attention to the clock, but he knew they must have more time left together. He wasn’t in the habit of giving out freebies and Robert (despite being fit) wouldn’t be an exception, but Aaron wouldn’t mind if they overran by a few minutes. He wasn’t actually sure what time it was that they’d arrived at the apartment and made their deal and maybe that was a sign of how distracted he’d been by Robert and his face and his glamorous apartment. 

He leant up on his knees again and braced his hands on the sofa on either side of Robert’s thighs. He leaned in towards him without allowing his body to touch him. “So, what next?” he asked, his voice low and suggestive. “We’ve got plenty of time left.”

Robert’s eyes roamed across his face. He looked into his eyes and his gaze dropped to Aaron’s lips momentarily before he focused again. He suddenly moved forward, forcing Aaron to lean back a little on his ankles, and in a fluid movement pulled his trousers and boxers back up. He didn’t bother zipping up again. He bit his lower lip and seemed to be thinking for a moment.

“How much for you to stay the night?” he asked eventually.

Aaron blinked at him in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting that and was completely caught off guard by the idea of it.

“I’d rather not rush,” Robert continued. “And I don’t have to be at work early in the morning.”

To say he was stunned would have been an understatement, but Aaron forced his mind to work. He didn’t want to let this opportunity slip away. He licked his lips slowly, noticing that Robert tracked the movement. “A grand,” he said bluntly.

There was no reaction on Robert’s face: he didn’t flinch or frown at the amount; he didn’t scoff at Aaron’s words.

“A thousand pounds, it is,” Robert agreed easily and Aaron forced himself not to burst out laughing in surprise, or grin in elation, or shout ‘ _are you fucking kidding me?_ ’ at Robert. Because he’d never earned that amount of money in a night before: he’d never had that amount of money in his _life_ and his heart was pounding and he felt like he needed to explode with excitement at the mere thought of it.

Robert pushed himself forwards on the sofa and Aaron (or rather his knees) decided it was time to get up off the floor. He stood up as Robert did the same, undoing the tie that had been around his neck the whole time and unfastening his top button.

“You can stay here, find something you want on the TV,” he said casually as he stepped around Aaron. “I need to get your money out of the safe.”

Aaron shouldn’t have been surprised that Robert had a safe in his apartment or that he kept that amount of cash in it. He wondered if it was for occasions like this, but then something made him think that this was the first time that Robert had made anybody an offer like this. He couldn’t be sure obviously, and he wasn’t about to ask, but it was just a feeling he got. What he couldn’t understand was why Robert would make _him_ such an offer. Whatever the reason, he wasn’t going to question it now - he was about to earn the most money he’d ever had and he didn’t think he’d mind working for it at all.

***

When Aaron woke up in the morning, he was alone in the biggest, most comfortable bed he’d ever laid on. He rolled onto his back, savouring the ache in his thighs and arse, and stretched his arm out across the bed to find the sheets cold. He blinked a few times to clear the drowsiness from his eyes and yawned widely before sitting up, the incredibly soft, dark purple coloured duvet gathering at his waist. He was naked under the bedding and he was mildly disappointed that Robert wasn’t in bed with him still.

After they’d watched an old episode of _Top Gear,_ Robert had led him into his bedroom, where he’d stripped him of his clothes and fucked him on all fours on his bed. He’d been woken up in the early hours of the morning for a second round, Robert’s hard cock pressing against his arse, and after dragging himself out of a rather comfortable sleep, he’d enjoyed letting Robert fuck him again. He’d come both times which was unusual when he was with a client and that was probably why he couldn’t remember much after the second shag because he must have fallen into a deep, sated sleep. It helped that Robert’s bed was like some sort of perfect orthopaedic type thing covered with the softest sheets Aaron had ever felt. He kind of didn’t want to move - ever.

Unfortunately, he knew he had to get up. It was morning and their time together was at an end.

He wasn’t sure where Robert was, so after he’d relieved himself in the en-suite bathroom, he pulled his boxers and his jumper on and wandered out of the bedroom. He found Robert, dressed in a different shirt and tie, sitting at the dining table, laptop open, paperwork spread all over it, and a frown on his face. At the opposite end of the table, there were various breakfast foods spread out.

“I didn’t think you had to work early this morning,” Aaron said as he approached the table.

Robert clearly hadn’t heard him emerge from the bedroom and he looked up a little startled at the words. His eyes widened slightly and then dragged up Aaron’s body from his bare feet all the way up to his bed-messy hair. He swallowed thickly. “I always have plenty to be getting on with, even if I don’t have to go into the office,” he eventually replied.

Aaron was pleased that he didn’t merely brush him off and return to his work: in fact, Robert couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the half-clothed distraction leaning against the back of one of the dining chairs.

“I ordered you some breakfast,” Robert said and he waved his pen in the direction of the food at the other end of the table. “I didn’t know what you liked so I ordered a bit of everything from the deli I use. Please, help yourself.”

Raising an eyebrow slightly in surprise at Robert’s thoughtfulness, Aaron pulled out the chair he’d been leaning on and dragged the plate of toast towards him, covering a slice in butter and jam before devouring it. He was starving - ‘ _obviously I worked up an appetite last night_ ,’ he thought to himself. He started on a second slice of toast and noticed Robert watching him with a slight smile on his face.

“I like toast,” he offered in explanation after he swallowed another mouthful.

“I can see that,” Robert told him. He turned his attention back to his laptop and scribbling notes on the paper in front of him as Aaron continued with his breakfast.

At one point, Robert’s phone rang and he held a very short, very terse conversation with whoever was on the other end of the call. When he hung up, he looked at Aaron and again he looked deep in thought.

“I’ve got to go into the office,” he said.

“Right,” Aaron said and he pushed himself up from his chair. Obviously, it was time for him to leave. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed about it. “I’ll just go and get my stuff.”

Robert called his name before he’d reached the bedroom. He’d stood up too and was watching Aaron carefully as he turned around. “Look, I’ve got a hell of a week ahead, loads of shit to get through for work and meetings that will probably have me tearing my hair out, and I was wondering…how about you stay here for the week?”

“The _week_?” Aaron echoed, unable to keep the shock from his voice.

Robert nodded. “I could do with some company…a way to unwind. And you could join me at some of the events I’ve got this week. A friendly face would be…a bonus.”

Aaron couldn’t process what was happening. It sounded so far-fetched.

“How much would you want for a week?” Robert interrupted his racing thoughts.

He didn’t know what to say; he couldn’t believe this was being offered to him. “Um…I dunno…it was a grand for last night, so um…seven thousand, I s’pose.”

Robert smiled at him. “I’ll cover your expenses too, obviously,” he said, as though it were a done deal. At Aaron’s lack of response, his smile dropped a little. “Unless you don’t want to stay - it’s fine if you don’t.”

“No, no,” Aaron blurted. “I do want to. So, seven grand?” he asked, because he had to be sure that he’d heard right and this wasn’t some sort of trick or dream that he’d fallen in to.

“Seven grand,” Robert agreed with a nod. “Look, I’ve got to get going,” he said as he started to pull his suit jacket on and began packing his work into his laptop bag. “Feel free to stay, obviously. You can get a shower or whatever. There’s a spare key for the apartment at the back of the second drawer down in the kitchen, near the oven, if you want to go out.”

Aaron could hardly keep up. Robert was trusting him to stay at the apartment, trusting him with a key to come and go as he pleased - he didn’t even _know_ Aaron, not really. For all Robert knew, Aaron was going to trash his place and steal his stuff.

“You okay?” Robert asked as he paused in the process of picking up all of his things.

“Yeah,” Aaron replied with a quick nod. “Just…you’re really alright with me just being here while you’re at work? I can go back to mine and come back later when you get back from work, if you’d rather.”

Robert’s mouth turned down at the corners a little. “Are you going to rob me?” he asked bluntly. “Or are you planning on throwing a wild party with all your friends?”

“Neither,” Aaron told him immediately. He must have looked as disgruntled as he felt about the questions because Robert smiled at him briefly.

“Good. Well then, I guess I can trust you to stay here. And like I said, you’re free to come and go as you like.”

“Okay,” Aaron nodded. He didn’t think he could manage many more words as the reality of the situation was still sinking in.

“If you want to go out, I can send a car for you,” Robert added. 

Aaron’s nostrils flared as he tried to keep control of the excitement suddenly bubbling inside him. “Nah, I can get the bus,” he replied.

Robert smiled at him again, a little oddly this time, but then he grabbed his laptop bag and walked towards the door. “I’ll see you later,” he said.

“See you later,” Aaron parroted.

As soon as the front door had clicked shut, Aaron ran back into the bedroom. He threw himself onto the bed and screamed into one of the pillows. He kicked his legs up and down against the mattress and screamed a bit more. Then he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, breathing deeply, with a massive grin on his face. ‘ _Seven grand_ ,’ he thought to himself in amazement, ‘ _Seven. Grand_.’

He couldn’t wait to take the cash from last night back to the flat and tell Tracy everything. She’d never believe him: _he_ couldn’t even believe it. This was going to be the best week of his life.  


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Robert was up early as usual. He didn’t ever sleep that well, probably because he had so much going on his head all the time, so many business related issues to consider, and he always woke up early and got up so that he could put in a few hours before he actually went into the office for the day. When he woke up in the middle of the night, which was a common occurrence, he had to force himself to stay in bed and get some more sleep, instead of pulling out his laptop and looking at accounts and files.

At least when he woke up at the moment, there was a warm body next to him to help tire him out. A toe-curling orgasm thanks to Aaron certainly helped him to sleep better than usual.

The night before, he’d actually left the office slightly earlier than usual and headed back to his apartment. He couldn’t deny that he was keen to see if Aaron was there waiting for him. There was just something about the man that he’d picked up the night before, but it was probably the fact that he’d given Robert three of the best orgasms of his life since he’d been in his company.

When he’d got back to the apartment, he’d found Aaron on the sofa and he’d been very pleased with the reaction to his arrival. Aaron had sauntered over to him after he’d hung up his jacket and removed his shoes, and after greeting him with a smile, he’d sunk down to his knees right there and sucked him off.

As Aaron had risen to his feet again, licking his lips and grinning at Robert’s blissed out expression, he’d merely said, “Welcome home. Good day?” like he expected Robert to be able to formulate a coherent response after having his brain turned to mush. And Robert had never been so grateful for deciding to leave the office early.

They’d ordered a takeaway and had eaten it together on the sofa, chatting quite comfortably about their days, as _Top Gear_ had yet again played on the massive TV. Then, when it was getting late, they’d headed to bed and Robert had fucked Aaron again; this time with Aaron’s legs wrapped around his hips as he’d pounded into him and they’d both moaned and cried out in pleasure as first Aaron and then Robert had reached his climax. 

Robert had left Aaron fast asleep in bed again as he’d climbed out to get some work done. He had no idea how long he’d been at the table, when he heard the shower running in the en-suite, signalling that Aaron must have got up.

“You use some right fancy stuff, you know.”

He glanced up from the file he was perusing to find Aaron standing beside the table, wrapped in Robert’s fluffy, blue dressing gown, skin a little flushed from the shower and hair still damp and curly. He swallowed thickly. Nothing usually took him away from his work, but he really didn’t mind this distraction.

“That shower gel is ridiculously expensive,” Aaron continued.

“It’s worth it,” Robert said simply.

Aaron wandered a little closer, close enough for Robert to smell the ‘expensive’ product that he was referring to wafting from his skin.

“It does smell good,” Aaron agreed. He perched himself on the edge of the dining table and raised an eyebrow at Robert.

“It smells delicious,” Robert said. “Almost good enough to eat.”

Aaron leaned over and lifted Robert’s laptop away, placing it at the other end of the table. Then he swung himself round so that he was directly facing Robert. He put his feet up on the edge of the chair on either side of Robert’s legs and looked down at him.

Robert was looking back up at him, wondering who would make the first move. Seeing Aaron wrapped in his dressing gown and smelling his own shower gel on him had caused his stomach to flip quite pleasantly but he didn’t know why. Maybe it was just because he knew where Aaron’s actions were leading.

Reaching up, he pulled on the belt of the dressing gown tied at Aaron’s middle and used it to tug Aaron a little closer to the edge of the table, Aaron’s thighs opening further as he got closer to Robert. Then Robert deftly pulled the knot loose and pushed the material apart with his fingers. Just as he’d had expected, Aaron was naked underneath the dressing gown and Robert couldn’t resist sliding his hands into the open garment to touch Aaron’s exposed skin. One of his hands fitted against Aaron’s hip while the other tracked its way up to his chest, where his fingers teased at Aaron’s nipple. No doubt it was all for show because Aaron was working for his money and Robert knew that, but his reaction to the touch, throwing his head back and letting out a low moan, caused Robert’s blood to rush south, his dick straining against his work trousers. Aaron’s own cock was hardening and lying against his stomach as he’d leant back a little as Robert had been running his hands across his skin.

Robert couldn’t resist; he didn’t want to. He stood up and dragged Aaron as close to the edge of the table as possible. Unbuckling his own belt quickly and then undoing his trousers, he leant over Aaron, holding him still with a hand fisted in the material of the dressing gown, and pressed his lips against Aaron’s chest. He licked and nipped at Aaron’s flesh, before he settled on his nipple, teasing it with his tongue before sucking. His hands rubbed up Aaron’s thighs before slipping around his hips and dragging him ever so slightly closer, his fingertips pressing into Aaron’s flesh. Aaron gripped the back of his head, fingers twisting into his hair as he writhed beneath Robert’s tongue and his hips pressed upwards, his cock seeking the friction of rubbing against Robert’s still-clothed body.

“ _Robert_ …” Aaron gasped, “Robert, fuck me, _please_.”

He didn’t need any persuading. He had to admire Aaron’s skill - he was good at what he did. After such a short period of time, he’d already figured out that Robert would be driven crazy by him begging for it like that.

Robert shoved his trousers and underwear down and kicked the clothing away. Aaron’s fingers had made short work of his tie and then his shirt, pushing it down his arms and letting it fall to the floor with his other discarded clothes. Aaron was still half-covered by the dressing gown which Robert helped to slide off his shoulders. Before it fell backwards onto the table, Aaron reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a packet of lube and condom which he placed on the table. Robert would have raised his eyebrows at Aaron’s preparedness and presumptuousness, but he knew that this had been inevitable. He was never going to have turned this down.

Ripping open the lube, he squeezed some of the liquid out onto his fingers, spreading it thoroughly before his hand moved to Aaron’s arse, right at the edge of the table, and he pressed his middle finger against his hole. He pushed forward, past the ring of muscle and thrust it in and out of Aaron, until he cried out for another. With two slick fingers, he pressed in again, twisting and crooking them to prepare Aaron, all the while watching Aaron’s face and listening to his moans. Aaron’s hips were rolling as he fucked himself against Robert’s fingers and when Robert pressed in with a third, he let out a long low groan that made Robert’s dick twitch in anticipation.

“ _Please_ ,” Aaron moaned and Robert wasted no time in pulling his hand away so that he could open the condom and put it on. He coated it with the remaining lube and stepped up to the table. Aaron lay back against the dressing gown that had spread out on the table and Robert gripped his hips, dragging him ever so slightly towards him. Aaron’s legs wrapped around him, his hooked ankles urging Robert closer.

When Robert’s cock pressed into Aaron’s hole, they both groaned lowly. Robert didn’t have the patience to drag things out. From the first moment, he thrust into Aaron hard and fast, gripping his hips tightly as he moved. Aaron encouraged him with a mixture of moans and expletives and cries of his name. He held on to Robert’s upper arm with one hand while his other hand wrapped around his own dick and he stroked it quickly, matching Robert’s movements as much as possible.

Robert was watching him as he panted and stroked himself and he could feel the heat curling within him. “Fucking hell,” he ground out. “Fuck, I’m nearly there.”

Aaron opened his eyes and looked up at him. His blue eyes were darker than usual, his face was flushed, his hair a mess, and Robert thought he was possibly the most gorgeous person he’d ever seen. Quickly, he reminded himself that that was probably just because he was in the middle of fucking Aaron before he allowed the thought to settle in his head. 

Aaron’s cry of his name brought him back to the moment and the fact that he was about to come. His whole body started to shudder and he gripped Aaron’s hips even harder as his thrusts lost co-ordination. He yelled out as he came, still driving his cock into Aaron who was still stripping away at his dick, his lower lip caught between his teeth. As much as he was enjoying the show, Robert’s legs felt like jelly and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay standing, so he was more than a little pleased when Aaron’s back arched and he came, his cock pulsing as white streaks sprayed up his chest.

Robert pulled out of Aaron and removed the condom, tying it off before wandering through to the kitchen and throwing it into the bin. When he returned, Aaron was sitting up on the edge of the table, the dressing gown back on his shoulders, but still undone at the front. Wandering back over to the table, Robert picked up his boxers and pulled them on. Then he looked at his shirt which was fairly crumpled and wondered if he could get away with it.

“That was more enjoyable than my usual first meeting of the day,” he remarked as he inspected the shirt.

Aaron huffed out a laugh and leant his elbows on his knees. “Have you got to rush in?” he asked. “Just thought you might like a shower before you went.”

Robert looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “So I can use some more of that fancy stuff?”

The corner of Aaron’s mouth lifted a little as he tried to hold back a smile. “Well, I just thought I’d be going back in and you’ll probably need one before you can go to the office now, so we might as well share. I’m all about saving water, you know.”

Robert glanced at his watch which he hadn’t removed the whole time. He didn’t think it would hurt too much if he wasn’t in first for a change; Jimmy had his own keys so he could unlock, after all. He smirked at Aaron and let his screwed up shirt fall back to the floor.

***

After the rather amazing fucking that morning, Aaron had been once again left alone at the apartment as Robert had gone off to work. He’d found the next thousand pounds left in the same place on the coffee table and had taken it back to the flat like he had the day before. After he’d stashed the money safely and got a change clothes, he’d returned to Robert’s apartment to make use of his ridiculously large TV and his hundreds of channels and his Netflix account. As if he was going to go and sit in his tiny, dark flat in the noisy building he lived in when he could be enjoying the luxury of being in Robert’s penthouse apartment.

In the early part of the afternoon, when he’d just started watching an episode of _The Grand Tour_ , he heard a knock on the apartment door. At first, he just ignored it, knowing that whoever was out there wouldn’t be wanting him. But the knock came again and he decided he might as well get rid of whoever it was.

When he pulled the door open, a tall, glamorous looking woman was standing in the hallway. She was dressed smartly with an expensive suit jacket over her blouse. She was clutching what Aaron guessed was a designer handbag and some sort of leather bound notebook.

“You must be Aaron,” she announced, a wide smile showing her straight white teeth.

Aaron was immediately on edge. He didn’t know who she was or why she was there or how she knew his name. And he didn’t like it when things caught him off guard like that. The split-second urge to run flashed through him, but he knew he wasn’t in any real danger from this woman and, if he had to make a quick getaway, she’d never have caught him in those heels.

“Must I?” he grunted in response to her statement.

The woman’s smile stayed fixed to her face; she didn’t even bat an eyelid at Aaron’s gruff manner. “I’m Leyla Harding - Robert Sugden’s Personal Assistant,” she told him. “He sent me over to meet with you so I could take you out to find you some appropriate outfits for this week.”

Aaron’s eyes widened. Images of all sorts of kinky stuff flashed through his head and for a horrible moment he wondered what the hell he’d signed up for when he’d accepted Robert’s offer.

Leyla seemed completely unaware of what was going on in Aaron’s mind. “I’m not sure how much he’s told you about the events you’ll be attending with him this week, but you won’t be able to wear jeans and a jumper, I’m afraid.”

Aaron caught up with what she was saying and realised what she was referring to. “He mentioned some meetings.”

Leyla was still smiling broadly at him. “Oh yes. Do you own any suits or will you need all new?”

A raised eyebrow was the only response Aaron could give her. He was still trying to wrap his head around what was going on. He wondered whether Robert’s assistant had any idea that Aaron was a prostitute who had been hired for the week. He didn’t suppose it really mattered to her - she wasn’t paid to ask questions after all. Much like himself.

“Do I look like I own a lot of suits?” he asked her bluntly.

She just smiled. “Well, we’d better get started then. There’s a car waiting downstairs. I’ll let you get yourself sorted and meet you down there.” With that, she turned and strode away from the door towards the lift, leaving Aaron staring after her feeling slightly bewildered by what had just happened.

Feeling a little petulant about being ordered to go shopping of all things, Aaron had taken his time getting his shoes and coat on and making his way down to meet Leyla and the car (a ludicrously expensive looking Range Rover), which turned out to have a driver wearing a suit behind the wheel. Being surrounded by people wearing such smart clothes was making him feel like a bit of a scruff and it was making him uncomfortable. Sitting in the back of the Range Rover, with Leyla beside him tapping away on her phone, was nothing like sitting in Robert’s car when he’d been picked up. In that situation, he’d felt in control. In this one, he felt like a scruffy child who was being dragged out. He was keenly aware of his battered shoes and his coat that had seen better days. He felt like he might as well have had a flashing sign hanging around his neck screaming ‘rent boy’ for everyone to gawp at.

He didn’t speak for the entire journey and Leyla didn’t attempt to engage him in conversation. She looked far too busy alternating between her phone and her notebook, so Aaron just fiddled with the hem of his jumper and stared out of the window, watching the city as they passed through it slowly thanks to the busy-as-always traffic.

Eventually the car came to a halt and Aaron stared out of the window, immediately knowing they weren’t going to be shopping in the usual high-street stores. Leyla climbed out gracefully when the driver held the door open for her and Aaron noticed the almost bashful smiles that they shared. He clambered out after her and shoved his hands into his pockets as they stood outside the row of fancy shops.

“I’ll give you a call when we’re ready,” Leyla told the driver before he slid back into the car and drove away.

“Right,” she said brightly. “Are you ready to shop ‘til you drop?”  

Aaron’s face must have shown how unimpressed he felt about the whole thing.

“Don’t look so worried. It’ll be painless - I’m an expert,” Leyla reassured him before she led him up to the door of the nearest shop. The door was held open for them by a large man in a suit and Aaron ducked his head as he followed Leyla inside.

***

A few hours later, Aaron had definitely had his fill of shopping. He’d tried on so many outfits he’d lost count: shirts, suits, ties, waistcoats, overcoats, and, ‘ _don’t forget shoes, Aaron’_ , and various items that Aaron was pretty sure didn’t count as formal attire but Leyla had insisted on him having anyway. He was only staying with Robert for a week - he couldn’t comprehend why he needed so much stuff. He’d been measured and fitted and fastened in to clothing and finally they were loaded up with bags containing various items of clothing that had been wrapped up in tissue and packed like they were some sort of precious jewels. Everything had been charged to ‘Mr Sugden’s account’ and Aaron’s eyes had widened at the price tags of the items that were stacked up at the till. Some of the things didn’t even have price tags so Aaron knew they were ridiculously expensive.

Leyla had been in her element, but Aaron was well and truly done with the experience. It wasn’t even the clothes - he had to admit that they were gorgeous and fit amazingly and he felt like royalty when he was wearing them. But he just didn’t feel comfortable in the shops. He felt like everyone was judging him.

They wandered out of the boutique and Aaron was praying that Leyla would make the call to the driver, but as they made their way down the street, he was distracted by something in one of the shop windows. There was a dark purple hoodie on one of the wire-framed mannequins that Aaron wished he owned. Over all of the suits and smart clothing they’d purchased, Aaron would’ve preferred to own just that hoodie. He could hear Leyla talking quickly on her phone and he knew that the car would be arriving soon. And it wasn’t like he was going to ask if they could pop in and buy the hoodie using Robert’s money. He wasn’t that cheeky. It just looked like the sort of thing that he’d be really happy wearing. Maybe, seeing as he was earning so much this week, he could come back next week and treat himself to it. He knew it’d be expensive judging by the shop it was in, but maybe it’d be worth it. He shook his head slightly - he knew he’d never really come back for it. Just because he was earning loads this week, it didn’t mean he could afford to waste money on something so frivolous - no matter how much he might like to. And he didn’t think he’d even be allowed to set foot inside these shops if he came back on his own: being with Robert’s PA was the only reason he hadn’t been chased off the street, let alone out of the shops. Shopping with Leyla, spending Robert’s money, it was obviously fooling him into believing he was living some sort of fantasy lifestyle, when in reality he was still just a prostitute.   

“Pete will be back with the car in two minutes,” Leyla interrupted his thoughts as she came to stand beside him. “Is there anything else you’d like before we have to go?”

Aaron looked at her and shook his head quickly. “Nah, I think we’ve spent enough, don’t you?”

“Well, you looked very handsome in everything,” she told him, the bright smile back on her face. “I’m sure Robert will be impressed.”

Aaron gave her a small smile. She seemed like a nice enough person and she’d put up with his grumpiness all afternoon. And despite it not being his ideal way of spending an afternoon, he had to admit that he’d got some amazing clothes in those bags. And he hoped that Robert was impressed: after all, he’d spent a lot of money that afternoon.

***

When they’d arrived back at Robert’s apartment, laden down with bags and boxes and suit bags, Leyla had insisted that she help Aaron put all of his purchases away. Without hesitation, she’d marched into Robert’s bedroom, flung open one of the fitted wardrobe doors and started organising all the new clothing inside. Aaron had watched her work for a while, unsure of whether he was supposed to be helping, but then headed off to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He’d made one for Leyla too and when he took it through to her, feeling bad because he hadn’t even asked her how she liked it, her eyes had widened and she’d blinked up at him in surprise before gratefully accepting the mug and smiling a much softer smile at him than she’d displayed all afternoon. Aaron had retreated to the living room, leaving her to her one woman unpacking mission, deciding that he’d only be in the way if he tried to assist.

It didn’t actually take her long to emerge from the bedroom, a look of satisfaction on her face. She approached Aaron where he was sitting on the sofa and he waited for her to speak. He could tell there was something coming and he just hoped that it wasn’t shopping related.

“Now, Robert has a function to attend this evening and he will be taking you along as his guest. It’s a formal event and I’d recommend you go for the blue suit. It’s scheduled to begin at eight pm, but Robert won’t want to arrive until half past so you’ve got plenty of time to prepare.”

Aaron nodded once. He couldn’t ever remember being organised and bossed about and told what to wear like that before. Half of him wanted to rebel against it while the other half was trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. But then he reminded himself that he was getting paid a hell of a lot of money for all of this so he couldn’t complain too much.

“And what exactly is the function for?” he asked.

“Robert closed a very lucrative deal with some challenging clients last year. They’re having a grand opening of the property that Robert secured for them and showcasing their new business. He’s currently in the middle of yet another deal with the same family and he needs to keep them onside.”

Aaron simply nodded again. It sounded like it was going to be a fairly boring evening, but he got the impression his role was merely to smile and nod and make Robert look good.

***

When Robert arrived back at his apartment, he wanted nothing more than to slide into bed and let Aaron work his magic, but he knew he had to put his game face on yet again and head out to the White’s grand opening. He knew he’d have to spend the evening schmoozing and pretending to enjoy the company of the family when he really couldn’t be bothered. He half wished he’d sealed the deal with them last year, took his money and ran, never to work with them again. But then he reminded himself that in a few weeks, if all went well, he’d be getting their signatures on yet another contract and he’d be richer by another few million pounds. It was worth it.  

He opened the front door and walked in, dropping his laptop bag and slipping off his jacket and shoes. There was no sign of Aaron tonight and that was probably a good thing. He was running a little behind schedule and if he got distracted by Aaron’s hands or mouth again, he knew they’d never make it to the event on time. As it was, he was going to have to get himself showered and changed pretty quickly.

Leyla had returned to the office earlier and hadn’t looked anywhere near as stressed as Robert had imagined she might. He’d predicted that Aaron wouldn’t be exactly thrilled about the prospect of shopping so he’d felt slightly guilty about sending his PA out on such a task. But Leyla was determined and if anyone could get Aaron suited and booted in appropriate attire, it would be her. So when she’d returned, he’d been pleasantly surprised to see that she was still smiling, her appearance as immaculate as always (so she hadn’t been literally tearing her hair out) and she informed him that the trip had been a success, Aaron had lots of gorgeous new clothes, and he’d been very well-behaved throughout the whole experience.

There was no sound at all from anywhere in the apartment and, for a moment, Robert wondered if the shopping trip with Leyla had scared Aaron away. Some strange, almost unhappy, feeling swooped through him at the thought of it and he called out to Aaron.

“In here.” He heard shouted back and he followed the sound of the voice to his bedroom. When he pushed open the door, he came to an abrupt halt. Aaron was standing in front of one of the mirrored wardrobe doors fiddling with a black bow-tie at his neck. He turned around at Robert’s arrival in the room and looked a little bashful as he tugged on the hem of the deep blue suit jacket that fitted him perfectly. The blue was a brilliant shade that brought out the brightness of Aaron’s eyes and for a moment Robert was completely mesmerised.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man before him. Everything from the softly styled hair down to the tailored suit and the crisp black shirt underneath it was perfect, like something out of Robert’s ultimate dream. His eyes kept tracking up and down Aaron’s body and he knew he should say something, but nothing in his brain seemed to be working.

“Will I do?” Aaron asked eventually and it snapped Robert out of his trance.

“You…” Robert started, but had to stop and clear his throat before he could continue. “You look amazing.”

A small smile tugged at Aaron’s mouth at the words, but he still looked a little unsure of himself and Robert thought it was one of the sweetest things he’d ever seen. How could Aaron not realise how gorgeous he was?

“I mean it,” Robert said as he stepped further into the room. He wandered over to Aaron and stood right in front of him, close enough to touch if he wanted to. “You look so good, I feel bad for everyone else that’s going to be there tonight - you’re going to show them up.”

Aaron huffed out a little laugh and looked down at the carpet. “Shut up,” he muttered. “Anyway, don’t you need to get ready? Surely you don’t want me showing _you_ up if you have to go half-dressed.”  

Robert hummed in agreement. “You’re probably right. You’d better stop distracting me so I can get sorted.” He smiled at Aaron and reached out to straighten the bow tie ever so slightly. Aaron looked up at him and Robert was so tempted to just say ‘fuck it’ to the White’s party and stay at home with the gorgeous man in front of him.

“Go on,” Aaron murmured, and he stepped away from Robert, breaking the spell that had held him fixed to the spot.

***

Somehow, they made it to the function at exactly half past eight. Aaron was getting the impression that Robert was a man who ran by a tight schedule, but over the last couple of days he’d also seen moments when he thought Robert would quite happily scrap work altogether. That morning when Robert had seemed so focused on work, it hadn’t taken all that much effort by Aaron to distract him from his task. And when Robert had walked into the bedroom that evening, Aaron had been sure that he’d been about to announce that they were going to sack off the fancy do because he wanted to spend the evening in bed instead. Despite those moments, Aaron knew that Robert was a businessman through and through. And despite the fact that he seemed like he could be easily distracted by the prospect of getting laid, Aaron knew that he ranked fairly low on Robert’s list of priorities. After all, Aaron was going to be around for a week; Robert’s business was his life.  

Aaron had been nervous about attending the event. He was good at putting on a confident show when he needed to, but being confident on a street corner or in someone’s bed was completely different to this situation. He was dreading someone asking him something about business, assuming he worked with Robert, and him having absolutely no clue what they were going on about. Or what if he said something that embarrassed Robert? Or, the absolute worst case scenario, what if someone that he’d worked for before was at the event? Robert wasn’t the only wealthy businessman who drove around the streets looking for some fun after all.

He tried to push down his anxieties about the evening. It was possible that Robert had picked up on his nerves, as he’d calmly reassured him in the car that Aaron didn’t need to worry about answering questions or putting on a show. He was there as Robert’s date which meant that some of the other guests might well stare at the pair of them, but, he’d told Aaron with a smile, that was probably because they were jealous. Briefly, Aaron wondered whether he meant they were supposedly going to be jealous of Aaron for being with Robert (because Robert looked pretty fit himself in his own tailored navy suit and waistcoat) or the other way around. Reminding himself that, ultimately, this evening made no difference to him or his life, Aaron forced himself to calm down.

The function was being held at an extremely modern-looking hotel. The building was clearly newly built, all huge glass windows and gleaming metal. It was a beautiful design and Aaron could tell that it was only ever going to be hosting guests that could afford hundreds, if not thousands, of pounds for a night’s stay. Walking through the main entrance, he couldn’t help but think that he’d never be welcome in a place such as this ever again after the evening was over. 

It seemed that a lot of people at the event knew Robert and he was greeted with smiles and handshakes and claps on the back. Robert returned the greetings, but Aaron could tell (even after only knowing Robert for a few days) that he wasn’t always being natural around these people. He was putting on plenty of charm and he certainly knew how to flatter and smarm his way around the assembled guests, but he held himself stiffly as he spoke with them, which Aaron could tell because he stuck by Robert’s side, not wanting to get separated from him in this environment because he was so completely out of his depth. The guests were mingling either in the fantastic light and open atrium that the entrance of the hotel led into or in the massive function suite off to the side and it took Robert and Aaron quite a long time to make it to the bar for a drink.

“Alright?” Robert asked as they finally made it to the bar.

Aaron nodded. “I’ve never been anywhere like this before - it’s amazing.”

“It’s a gorgeous building and the owners have spent a lot to create all of this,” Robert said.

“And you must have been pretty important in all of this,” Aaron said. He still wasn’t entirely sure what Robert’s job entailed, just that he made a hell of a lot of money doing it. “You’ve been welcomed like some sort of hero.”

Robert shrugged and huffed out an almost bitter laugh which surprised Aaron. “You can go from hero to zero fairly quickly with this lot.”

Aaron looked at him quizzically. “Well you must be doing something right then.”

Robert handed him his pint but, before he could say anything else, an attractive woman wearing a glamorous ball gown with her hair pinned up neatly approached them and placed her hand on Robert’s upper arm. “Robert!” she announced brightly and then leant in as he pressed a kiss to each of her cheeks.

“It’s so good to see you - I’m so glad you could make it.” She stared up at Robert, batting her eyelashes and smiling coyly at him.

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” Robert replied, and Aaron could almost hear the falseness in his words. But he also wondered if this was the moment that he was about to be well and truly forgotten about. The woman standing in front of Robert was everything that Aaron could imagine him settling down with. She was beautiful and elegant; she clearly felt at ease in this type of social situation; she obviously had a lot of money and the business sense to use it wisely. And she was looking at Robert like she’d quite like to devour him. ‘ _I’m a nobody in comparison to her_ ,’ he thought as he watched her interacting with Robert, but then he wondered why it even mattered to him.

The woman had just made some comment about finding her father when Robert interrupted her.

“Chrissie, this is Aaron.” He turned a little, wrapped his arm around Aaron’s waist and manoeuvred him so that he was standing beside him rather than behind him leaning against the bar.

Aaron watched as the woman’s smile faltered just a little as her eyes flicked up and down, clearly assessing him.

“Aaron, this is Chrissie White. She’s the co-owner of this fantastic new property,” Robert said as he introduced the two of them.

Chrissie held out her hand and the two exchanged a handshake. “A pleasure to meet you, Aaron.”

“Likewise,” Aaron replied. “Congratulations on your hotel. It’s absolutely amazing.”

“Well, I’m sure Chrissie’s father would like to take the credit for all of this, but really we all know who the brains of the operation is,” Robert said with a laugh.

Chrissie laughed too. “Don’t let Dad hear you saying that. You don’t want him to reconsider working with you on our next project.”

They both laughed again and Aaron just smiled politely until Chrissie had moved on to greet some of her other guests.

Robert turned back to Aaron as soon as she was gone and smiled at him. “Thanks for that,” he said quietly.

“I didn’t do anything,” Aaron said, his confusion obvious on his face.

“Of course you did,” Robert told him. “You saved me from getting stuck with Chrissie and Lawrence for the rest of the evening. You’re much better company than them - trust me.”

Aaron rolled his eyes at him, but secretly felt rather pleased about the compliment.

***

The evening had been far more enjoyable than Robert had anticipated. As much as he knew he had to mingle and charm his way around the wealthy types who he might need to sign contracts with in the future (it was all about making the right connections, after all), he usually found their company pretty boring. He certainly hadn’t been looking forward to spending an evening in their company and he also knew that there was only so long he could hold off the flirtatious advances of Chrissie White without causing massive offence and losing out on a deal with her family. It wasn’t that there was anything wrong with Chrissie, Robert found her very attractive and relatively good company, but he couldn’t stand the rest of her family so it never would’ve worked between them.

But Aaron’s company had meant that Robert’s evening was much more enjoyable. When they’d first arrived at the hotel, Robert had been able to sense Aaron’s apprehension. He couldn’t blame him really - he’d probably never experienced anything quite like it and was dreading making a fool of himself. As the night had gone on, Aaron had relaxed and then he’d spent much of the evening standing close to Robert whispering in his ear about the guests at the event. He’d made up names for some of them and created ridiculous back-stories, and Robert had had to stifle his laughter more than once when the same people that Aaron had been telling him about had wandered over to speak to him. Eventually, Robert had joined in with the stories and the two of them had spent the majority of the event pressed closely together, murmuring silly ideas into each other’s ears and laughing as the stories got more and more outrageous.

When Pete had dropped them off at the apartment, Robert had been desperate to slam Aaron up against the nearest wall and have him there and then, but he’d managed to refrain - just about. Instead, he’d led Aaron straight to his bedroom where he’d slowly removed each of the parts of the suit that had left him speechless when he’d first seen Aaron wearing it. He’d spent much of the night, when he wasn’t laughing at Aaron’s silliness or schmoozing with other party guests, imagining the moment when they’d get home. Having Aaron pressed against him whispering in his ear for much of the evening, hadn’t helped him to keep a clear head. But once they were back, his fantasising had become a reality.

He hadn’t been able to undress Aaron too slowly because he was desperate: he wanted him so much. Aaron had been gradually removing Robert’s own clothes as he’d been so focused on his task and it didn’t take long before they were both naked and panting on Robert’s bed.

As Robert looked up at Aaron - straddling his hips, head thrown back, back arched, his hips rolling with each of Robert’s thrusts - he thought for a moment how beautiful he was. He’d looked beautiful in his suit at the hotel - Robert hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d said that people would be staring at him. And he looked beautiful here - riding Robert’s cock, groans of pleasure falling from his lips as Robert’s hands alternated between gripping his hips firmly and stroking his thighs and pumping his cock.

‘ _Beautiful_ ,’ he thought to himself as he watched Aaron losing himself to the pleasure he was feeling. He forced the word and the idea out of his mind, just as Aaron clenched around him, dragging a moan from his own lips - it didn’t mean anything; it was just his dick doing the thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

On Friday morning when Aaron woke up, he wasn’t surprised to find that he was alone in bed, the sheets beside him cold. After waking himself up sufficiently, he wandered out of the bedroom to find Robert was already packing up his things for work. A brief moment of disappointment rushed through him at the sight. They’d had such a good time last night, despite Aaron’s anxiety about attending the event: they’d had a laugh and when they’d got back, they’d fallen into bed together like it was where they belonged. He almost wished that Robert would look up at him and abandon his plans to head into the office so they could spend the day together, but then he quickly stopped himself from going down that path. He couldn’t afford to lose sight of what this set-up was: Aaron _was getting paid_ to be there with Robert. If he happened to enjoy himself at the same time, that was a bonus. Regardless of how well they got on, or how well they clicked, or how amazing the sex was, at the end of their ‘arrangement’, Aaron would go back to his life and Robert would probably forget they’d ever met.

“You’re leaving already?” he asked as he lingered near the doorway of the bedroom.

Robert looked up at him and smiled as he zipped up his laptop bag. “No rest for the wicked,” he said. “And, anyway, I’m actually running late.”

Aaron looked at him in confusion. He hadn’t even checked the time when he’d rolled out of bed; it wasn’t like _he_ had any meetings to be rushing off to.

“It’s nearly nine,” Robert told him as he picked up his bag and a folder full of paper. “Jimmy might panic and think I’m dead or something if I don’t get into the office soon. It’s pretty much unheard of for me to late in.” He walked towards Aaron and stopped in front of him. “And yet, this’ll be the second time this week he’s beat me into work. I wonder why that might be,” he murmured, his voice low and suggestive.

He smiled cheekily at Aaron and Aaron had to fight the urge to reach out and grab him, pull him back into the bedroom and make him later than ever. There was just something about Robert that Aaron was finding hard to resist. He’d never felt like this before, but then again, he’d never spent so long with a client before either. Maybe it was because he wasn’t just having sex with Robert: he was basically living with him; they were going out together; he was sleeping in Robert’s bed every night. There was no wonder the lines were getting a little blurred.

As Robert looked into his eyes for a long moment, Aaron couldn’t help but wonder if he was seeing the same feeling reflected back at him. Instead of heading straight for the door, Robert hesitated before he blinked rapidly a few times and took a step backwards.

“Anyway,” he started and then cleared his throat, “I’d better get going.” He made his way towards the front door and then turned back to Aaron. “I forgot to tell you. We’ve got plans this evening - a meeting over dinner. We’ll need to be ready to leave here at eight and it’ll be formal again so you could wear another one of those new suits.”

Aaron nodded at him, immediately seeing the line between them more clearly again. “As long as you’re not planning on sending your assistant round here to drag me out shopping again today,” he remarked. He hoped he sounded playfully cheeky, yet grumpy enough to show that he actually meant it - another afternoon of shopping sounded like hell on Earth.

It worked because Robert chuckled at him and shook his head. “I wouldn’t do that to you. One afternoon with Leyla in charge of the credit card is enough for anyone. See you later.” He nodded once at Aaron and disappeared out of the door.

Aaron stood looking around the empty apartment for a few moments before he wandered into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He didn’t have anything to rush about for after all.

***

Seeing as he’d had a lazy morning, Aaron had decided to take the money (which was on the coffee table as always) back to the flat later that day. He’d have plenty of time to catch the bus over, drop off the money, catch up with Tracy, if she was there, and then get back to get ready for his ‘dinner meeting’.

He was half paying attention to the phone-in on _This Morning_ whilst flicking through one of Robert’s car magazines, when he heard the scraping of a key in the lock. His heart jumped a little - was Robert home early for some reason? When the door swung open, it wasn’t Robert standing there, but a young woman with dark hair tied into a bun, arms full of shopping bags. Aaron jumped off the sofa in surprise.   

The woman stopped in her tracks and stared at him with wide eyes. “Who are you?” she asked bluntly.

“Maybe I should be asking you that,” Aaron retorted. But as soon as he’d said it he didn’t think he needed to be so defensive - the woman had a key to Robert’s apartment, after all.

They stared at one another. The woman clearly wasn’t going to be intimidated by his gruff manner.

“I’m Aaron,” he said eventually. “I’m…” Shit, he didn’t know what to say. He _obviously_ wasn’t about to announce that he was a prostitute that Robert had hired, but he also didn’t want to make out that he was sleeping with Robert anyway, because what if this person didn’t know that Robert wasn’t straight. “I’m a friend of Robert’s,” he finished a little lamely. “I’m staying with him for a while.”

A bright smile immediately split the woman’s face as she beamed at him. “Oh, lovely!” she declared, like he’d just said something fantastic. “He hadn’t mentioned you’d be here so I’m guessing he didn’t think to tell you I might be dropping in. Not that he has much time to fill me in on the comings and goings of his life anyway - I hardly hear from him some weeks.” She continued talking as she made her way to the kitchen and Aaron followed her, still none the wiser about who she actually was.

He watched as she lifted the bags onto the counter and started unpacking them. “Are you his cleaner or something?” he asked when she’d eventually paused for breath.

The woman laughed loudly. “No, although I sometimes feel like his maid. I’m Victoria - Robert’s sister. I pop in most weeks to drop him off some shopping, otherwise I’m pretty sure he’d live on takeaways and coffee. He says he doesn’t have time to go shopping, or even get an online delivery organised apparently, but I reckon he just likes to have me running around after him. You wouldn’t think he was older than me.”

Aaron wasn’t sure whether he felt better knowing who she was. If she’d been a maid, she’d have called in and done her jobs and left. But having a member of Robert’s family in the apartment with him seemed a little close for comfort. He wondered if he could make his excuses and slip out for a bit until she was gone.

“Shall I make us a cup of tea?” Victoria asked.

“Oh, um, I was just heading out actually. I need to, um, get to work,” Aaron replied awkwardly.

“Oh that’s a shame,” she said and she genuinely looked disappointed. “I was going to ask you lots of questions so I could get to know all about you and how you met my brother so next time I spoke to him I could wind him up.”

Aaron was immediately pleased that he’d made an excuse to escape. He couldn’t think of anything worse than being grilled by Robert’s sister: he’d even take shopping over that. He just knew he wouldn’t be able to lie convincingly enough about how he knew Robert.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

Victoria smiled at him again. “You must be special though,” she said and she raised her eyebrows at him knowingly. “I’ve never met anyone that he’s been seeing before. He doesn’t usually let people stay with him. Oh, it’s so cute,” she said as she wrinkled her nose. “He must be smitten,” she added with a cheeky smile that looked so much like Robert’s and at the same time seemed so genuinely happy at the thought of her brother being in an actual relationship.

Aaron couldn’t help but return her smile and feel something warm pass through him at her words. He knew it was stupid: he knew it was dangerous because allowing such thoughts could surely only end in heartache for him. But for some reason he was finding it hard to care about all of that.

“Oh, I made you blush,” Victoria announced delightedly. She seemed like the happiest person on the face of the planet and Aaron thought that Robert was lucky to have a sister like her. “Well, I won’t embarrass you anymore. I’ll let you get on, but it was lovely to meet you, Aaron.”

“You too,” he replied, smiling at her before he made his way to the bedroom to grab his coat. He checked that Victoria was occupied in the kitchen before he went back to the coffee table to collect his money, stuffing it quickly into his pocket. For some reason, he suddenly felt weird about the money. He was half-tempted to leave it where it was, almost like he didn’t want to take it, but he knew if Victoria saw a thousand pounds lying on the table it would be more likely to raise questions. Feeling kind of uncomfortable about the cash in his pocket, he called out a ‘goodbye’ and quickly left the apartment.

***

The restaurant that had been chosen for the meeting over dinner was too flashy in Robert’s opinion. He had spent plenty of time in fine establishments and expensive, five-star restaurants conducting business. He often used them to help seal the deal with important clients, show them that he had money and power all of his own, and he was happy to flash the cash if it meant he secured a contract. But this place was a little too bright and over the top and, as he glanced over to Aaron as they walked in, he could almost read his mind.

“It wasn’t my choice of restaurant,” he murmured as he leant a little closer.

Aaron looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “It’s very fancy,” he replied. “Even for you.”

Robert huffed out a laugh at the cheeky comment. “Well, it sums up the bloke we’re meeting perfectly - pretentious and full of itself.”

“Hmm, and I’m guessing the portions will be on the small side,” Aaron replied. He cocked his head as he said it and gave Robert a sly smile.

Robert laughed again before he placed his hand on the small of Aaron’s back and guided him across the restaurant as they followed the maître d’ to their table. Aaron looked gorgeous again - this time in a well-fitted black suit and waistcoat - and despite not particularly wanting to be at the restaurant, he had to be grateful for the fact that it meant Aaron was in formal wear again.

He was so glad for Aaron’s company. No matter how painful the evening’s meeting may be, he knew he was going home with Aaron and that definitely improved his mood.

When they reached the table, the two men already seated there rose to meet them. A little reluctantly, Robert removed his hand from Aaron’s back and stepped towards them.

“Joe,” Robert said as he held out his hand and the younger man shook it firmly.

“Robert, glad you could make it,” he replied. “You already know Graham,” he added as he gestured to the man beside him.

“Of course.” Robert shook his hand too. “And this is Aaron. I hope you don’t mind that I brought company - it’s just that I thought he’d enjoy the exquisite food on offer here.”

Joe smiled, but it was his usual smarmy smile that Robert wanted to slap off his face, while Graham, who Robert had probably heard say three words in all the times he’d encountered him, didn’t react at all.

“Of course,” Joe replied. “It’s nice to meet you, Aaron.” Holding out his hand for Aaron to shake, he looked him over almost critically and Robert tensed a little, knowing that Joe could be a complete arsehole and expecting him to make some snide comment.

“Did you meet through business?” Joe asked.

Robert was sure there was some nasty undertone to the question, like Joe was trying to make Aaron feel inferior somehow.

Aaron merely smiled pleasantly as he shook Joe’s hand with a firm grip. Then he tilted his head a little and gazed at Robert like he was the only person in the room, a much softer, almost private, smile on his face. “No,” he said as he shook his head slightly. “It was pleasure.”

Robert let out a soft laugh at the words and returned Aaron’s smile, almost forgetting that they weren’t alone. Aaron had an amazing ability to draw him in completely and hold his attention like no-one ever had before.

The sound of someone clearing their throat and a chair being pulled out snapped Robert out of his trance of staring into Aaron’s eyes. He looked up sharply and saw that Joe and Graham were both moving to sit down, but he also noticed that Joe’s eyes were slightly narrowed as though he were trying to figure something out.    

They all took their seats around the table and their waiter immediately took a drinks order. There was a tension around the table that Robert obviously expected but he wondered if Aaron had picked up on it. Knowing that the evening was not about socialising and sharing fond memories with a friend, Robert didn’t waste any time getting on with business. He wanted the meeting over as soon as possible so they could head back to his apartment.

“So, let’s discuss the deal with the Whites, shall we?” he said bluntly, and they immediately began the usual mind games and manoeuvring that they took part in every time their paths had crossed. Robert glanced over at Aaron, hoping he wouldn’t be too bored and feeling a little bad for dragging him along in the first place. But at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel grateful for his presence.

***

Aaron had tried his best to keep up with the conversation going on between Robert and Joe, but so much of it revolved around things that he didn’t really understand that he’d lost interest along the way. Instead of concentrating too much on what they were, at times rather heatedly, discussing, he’d ended up focusing on the people around the table.

He was fascinated by the two men across the table from him. Graham, who had hardly said anything since they’d arrived, was a bit of a mystery. He didn’t give much away, but every so often, something that Joe said would make him frown or twitch ever so slightly and Aaron was trying to work out what each little sign meant. He couldn’t even establish what Graham’s role was and why Joe had brought him along: he was hardly there to act as an advisor, seeing as he rarely spoke, so maybe he was some sort of bodyguard. Whoever he was, and whatever his relationship to Joe was, he was a very intriguing man.

Meanwhile, Joe was like a bratty child who was clearly used to getting his own way. For all he came across as well-mannered and smart, he was hiding his rudeness behind his veiled remarks and cutting comments. It was obvious that he had some issue with Robert and was willing to do whatever it took to out-manoeuvre him on the contract they were discussing or, just generally, make life difficult for his competitor.

But Aaron could also see another side to Joe. His desperation to ‘defeat’ Robert and his need for success made Aaron think that he was very unhappy underneath all of his bravado. He might have millions to his name and live a swanky lifestyle, but he was lonely. Aaron would have put money on the fact that Graham was his only friend - if he could even be called that. Spending so long in his line of work meant that Aaron had developed an ability to read people and even the brief time he’d spent watching and listening to Joe had given him an insight into his character.

Every so often, Aaron had noticed that Joe’s eyes would turn to him before he quickly focused back on Robert and their conversation. He got the impression that Joe was trying to work out their relationship and wasn’t entirely pleased that Robert had brought someone along to their meeting.

Aaron had been wondering why Robert had wanted him there in the first place. It wasn’t like he could contribute anything meaningful to the conversation about properties and contracts, but as the evening wore on he started to realise that maybe Robert just wanted someone on his side. Joe had had a smug smile on his face for nearly the entire encounter and Graham seemed to be an expert in straight-faced disapproval so Aaron could see why Robert might feel the need for some moral support, a friendly face in his corner.

Realising that set him at ease because making Robert feel better was what he was good at - what he was being paid to do, after all. After they’d finished their main course, the conversation was still going on (seemingly in circles as far as Aaron was concerned) and Aaron decided to shake things up a bit. Briefly, his eyes flicked to the two men opposite him before he leant closer to Robert. Robert’s attention was immediately on him, even before he’d placed his hand on Robert’s thigh. Aaron looked up at him with complete focus and Robert returned the gaze. It lasted for a long moment and then Aaron moved closer still, close enough to lean into Robert’s space and whisper in his ear.

“Pretend I’ve said something filthy and then watch me walk to the loo,” he murmured. He knew his breath was tickling Robert’s ear as he felt the other man shudder slightly against him - the perfect reaction. “Trust me,” he added, his voice low. And then, before he stood up from his seat, he ran his tongue across the edge of Robert’s ear causing a soft, barely audible moan, to fall from Robert’s lips and his hand to clench into a fist on the table top.

Aaron stood up slowly, enjoying the thoroughly turned-on look on Robert’s face. He smiled down at him and quirked an eyebrow. “Excuse me,” he offered to the other two men at the table who were both watching their interaction with different expressions: unsurprisingly, Graham had hardly twitched, but Joe looked irritated and unsettled, and Aaron silently congratulated himself as he walked away. He was pretty sure that Robert would be following his instructions and watching him as he went.

When Aaron returned to the table, after only a few minutes, he found Robert sitting alone, finishing his glass of wine, and looking a little confused.

“If you killed them, you disposed of the bodies pretty quickly,” he remarked as he sat down next to Robert.

Robert looked across at him. “I have no idea what happened. As soon as you’d gone, they made their excuses and left. They said to pass on their regards to you, by the way. Joe seemed…weird, like something had rattled him and he couldn’t wait to get out of here.” He paused for a moment and arched his eyebrow at Aaron like he knew he was up to no good. Aaron couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at his lips.  

“But you seem to know what was going on. You threw Joe off his game completely. What were you up to? What was all that about whispering in my ear?” Robert asked.

“Why? Didn’t you like it?” Aaron replied with his own question.

Robert huffed out a laugh. “I think we both know the answer to that. Come on - tell me.” He nudged Aaron’s knee with his own under the table.

Aaron fiddled with the napkin on the table in front of him. “He’s lonely - Joe, I mean,” he said simply. He could feel Robert watching him closely as he focused on the table top. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt unsure of himself. Maybe he shouldn’t have interfered in Robert’s business dealings. Maybe he shouldn’t have presumed that Robert wanted him to be so flirty in front of Joe and Graham.

“He’s lonely,” Robert echoed and it was obvious he didn’t understand the significance of such a statement or why Aaron thought it was interesting information. ‘ _Maybe_ ,’ Aaron thought to himself, ‘ _that’s because he doesn’t realise he’s just as lonely as Joe_.’

“Yeah, it’s obvious. He has all the money and power, but he’s got nothing to fall back on, no-one to go home to at the end of the day, no-one to talk to about his shitty day or tell him he’s doing okay. And this deal - this contract that you’re arguing with him about - it obviously means a lot to you and it means a lot to him too, but before tonight he thought you were the same as him. He thought your whole world was revolving around this deal, like his is, but now he thinks you’ve got something else in your life,” he paused for a moment and looked into Robert’s eyes. “He thinks you have me,” he said quietly.    

For a moment, everything around them, the movement of waiters and the noise of the other diners, seemed to fade away, and they only had eyes for one another. They gazed into one another’s eyes and something fluttered in Aaron’s stomach. The moment suddenly felt too intense and Aaron cleared his throat before tearing his eyes away and looking back down at the table cloth.

“Not that he wants _me_ , obviously,” he said quickly. “But he might want someone. He might know, deep down, that he’s missing out on having a relationship with someone. And now he thinks that if the deal doesn’t work out for you, it won’t be the end of the world - you’ll still be happy even if you’re pissed off for a while. But he won’t be. It’s all he has.” He looked up to find Robert still watching him intently.

“You’re very insightful,” he said after a moment of his eyes roaming across Aaron’s face. “I can’t believe you’ve figured all of that out from such a short encounter.”

Aaron shrugged, not really knowing whether his ability to ‘read’ men was something he should be pleased about. “Suppose I’ve got pretty good at figuring people out,” he replied. Then, he thought about how he might have crossed a line and added, “Sorry if I interfered. It just seemed like you weren’t getting very far with him.”

Robert suddenly closed the distance between them, reached his hand up to cup the side of Aaron’s face and pressed their lips together.

It was different to any of the kisses they’d shared before. Every other time they’d kissed, it had been leading to something more or part of some other sexually charged moment. While they’d been together, they’d kissed passionately and desperately and seductively, and Aaron had always known that it was because it was all part of the service: if Robert wanted to be kissed, then Aaron would kiss him. He hadn’t minded it, not at all, because he really enjoyed it, but he was under no illusions about what it meant. But this time it was so different. The kiss was gentle and sweet, and it wasn’t leading to anything. There was nothing sexual about it, it wasn’t part of their foreplay; it was just a kiss. And it was the best kiss that Aaron had ever had in his life.

Aaron wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but inevitably Robert pulled away slightly. Aaron found himself leaning in again, chasing the feeling of Robert’s lips against his, chasing the tender moment. And Robert didn’t seem in any hurry to stop either as he pressed another chaste kiss to his lips. His thumb caressed Aaron’s cheekbone briefly before he finally sat back in his chair, a soft smile on his face.

“You don’t need to apologise for earlier, you know,” he said. “It was really quite brilliant and you managed to get the meeting to end earlier than it would’ve done without you. We were at stalemate anyway, as always, so you saved us from going around in circles even more.”

Aaron smiled at the words, but he was still a little caught up in the feeling of Robert’s lips against his and the way it had made his heart race.

“Shall we get out of here?” Robert asked him. “There’s a pub just down the road that I think we’d both prefer to this place.”

They both stood up and Robert placed his hand on Aaron’s back, just as he had when they’d arrived at the restaurant, and again Aaron felt something fluttering inside him. He didn’t know what it was, he’d never felt anything like it before, but it made him feel lighter and happier than he could ever remember being.

***

Waking up on Saturday morning felt like a lot of effort.

After they’d left the restaurant, following Joe’s hasty departure, Robert had taken Aaron to a pub that had a much more relaxed and friendly atmosphere and Aaron had immediately felt more comfortable. He’d wondered if he and Robert looked a little over-dressed in their suits and ties, but no-one had seemed to pay them any attention and they’d spent the rest of the evening drinking pints and enjoying themselves. When they’d got back to the apartment, they’d headed straight to bed, both a little drunk and giddy, but both unable to resist the urge to touch one another.

Aaron wrinkled his nose a little in disgust at the light spilling in through the curtains. It was too early to be awake, especially on a Saturday morning, and it was far too bright outside, especially with the dull fuzziness in his head reminding him that he’d had quite a bit to drink the previous evening. Any hope of him rolling back over and nodding back off was well and truly ruined by the brightness. As he lay there debating whether he had the energy to get up yet, he realised that there was no sign of Robert. That was obviously what he was used to - every morning that he’d been staying with Robert, he’d woken up to find he was alone - but it was _Saturday_. Surely Robert wasn’t out of bed because he was working.

His curiousness about the situation motivated him to move, so he got up, located his boxers and a shirt on the floor to pull on (just in case Robert’s sister decided to let herself in with more groceries) and then wandered out of the bedroom. Shaking his head in disbelief, he stared at Robert, set up with his laptop and his paperwork at the dining table like usual. At least he was wearing what looked to be an old t-shirt and jeans instead of his suit.  

“What are you doing?” he asked as he approached the table.

Robert looked up at him, his mouth opened to speak but no words came out. He just stared at Aaron for a long moment.

“Rob?” Aaron asked, wondering if something was wrong with him. He certainly looked spaced out.

“That’s my shirt,” Robert stated, like it was the only thing he could come up with.

Looking down at himself, Aaron realised that he was right. He hadn’t even thought about it when he’d picked it up; he’d just wanted something to pull on and he hadn’t paid any attention to the patterned shirt he’d grabbed. “Oh, sorry,” he replied.

“It’s fine,” Robert said immediately. He cleared his throat and stared intently at the file in front of him.

His reaction was a little weird and Aaron hoped he hadn’t accidently crossed some invisible line that he hadn’t been aware of. “It’s Saturday,” he said in an attempt to gauge Robert’s mood.

Robert’s eyes lifted to him and his mouth turned up slightly at one corner. “Excellent observation,” he remarked but it wasn’t unkind.

“I thought that maybe you hadn’t realised seeing as you’re working. Again. And it’s the weekend. Most people take a break at the weekend, you know?”

Robert looked a little thrown by his words. “Well…I just…I usually just get up and do some stuff.”

“Have you ever just thought about having a lie-in?” Aaron asked. “Just because you wake up doesn’t mean you have to _get_ up. You have got the comfiest bed on the face of the planet and you are seriously missing out because you jump out of it so quickly every morning.”

Robert smiled slightly at him and shook his head. “I didn’t realise you felt so strongly about such issues.”

“You know what else I feel strongly about?” Aaron asked. “People not working seven days a week. Everyone deserves a day or two off and you’re no exception. You don’t have to go into the office today, right?”

“No, we don’t open up at the weekend. My staff have got other commitments - family and stuff.”

Aaron noticed how Robert didn’t refer to himself as having family or ‘other commitments’ and he felt a wave of sadness and affection for Robert rush over him. Was his whole life really about his work? Was his business and making money really all he had?

“Well, if everyone else is having a weekend, I think you should be having one too. You don’t wanna be one of those CEO types that you hear about on those health shows that has a life expectancy of fifty-five because they were always too busy working to enjoy themselves or, I don’t know, go outside and sit in the sunshine.”

Robert laughed at that. “What are you on about? I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

“That’s because you’re too busy working to watch crappy, yet extremely informative, documentaries on ITV,” Aaron told him with mock seriousness. He came to stand beside Robert’s chair and leant down. “Have I convinced you to take the weekend off yet?” he murmured. He leant closer so that his mouth was right beside Robert’s ear. “I can try other methods, obviously.” He smiled at the shudder of Robert’s body as his breath moved over his ear.

Robert tilted his head back and looked up at him. He reached one hand up and ran his thumb over Aaron’s cheek gently. “You’ve convinced me,” he told him quietly.

Aaron smiled down at him and then, without thinking about it, he leant down and kissed Robert softly. It was only a brief moment, the touch of their lips gentle and sweet, and Aaron pulled away not wanting it to turn into anything more. He knew it was foolish, but he was finding himself craving those tender moments with Robert more and more. The sex they had was amazing - Aaron knew that he’d never been with anyone that made him feel the way Robert did when they were together - but some of Aaron’s favourite moments were the ones where he could almost allow himself to believe that they were sharing something more than just a physical relationship because of a deal they’d made.

Sometimes he was sure he saw the same feelings on Robert’s face. Sometimes the way Robert treated him felt like so much more. And Aaron was starting to _want_ ‘more’.

He knew he was being stupid; he knew it was ridiculous to get carried away with the idea that Robert would ever want him as anything more than company for a week. He knew he was probably going to get hurt if he allowed his silly fantasies to run away with him. But he couldn’t seem to stop himself. At that moment, he didn’t want to.

***

Robert had only spared a moment or two wondering about how easily Aaron had persuaded him to give up work for the day. Spending time with Aaron was much more enjoyable than completing spreadsheets and sending emails, but only last week Robert would have waved off any form of distraction without a second thought. Suddenly, it seemed like all Aaron had to do was smile at him and he’d toss his laptop aside and forget about business altogether.

He’d have happily sat there with Aaron’s lips moving softly against his own for the rest of the morning: there was something so tender about it and Robert wanted to savour every moment. Aaron pulling back was probably for the best, despite the fact that Robert couldn’t help but chase his lips as he leant back. As Aaron smiled down at him, Robert realised that it was the second time that they’d shared a kiss that hadn’t been part of some foreplay or because they were caught up in the heat of a passionate moment. And he liked it. He really liked kissing Aaron. He’d liked it from the first time they’d kissed in Robert’s bed on the first night that they’d met - Aaron’s lips and tongue driving him wild and making his toes curl. And he still enjoyed those kisses, the promise of what they were leading to. But he found that he enjoyed these rare chaste kisses in such a different way. He knew he was being daft, thinking that the softness or the look in Aaron’s eyes as he leant in for a kiss meant anything. He knew he wasn’t special and Aaron was probably just trying to make him feel good because that was what he was there for after all, but he couldn’t help but let his imagination run away with him for just a moment. Being kissed gently by Aaron made him feel loved. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt anything like that, so he’d hold onto it for as long as possible, even though he knew it wasn’t real.

Robert had sent Aaron off for a shower, promising him that he’d pack his work stuff away for the day, and was busy in the kitchen making breakfast. Usually, his breakfast consisted of a coffee and whatever he picked up on his way into the office, something quick and easy. But he quite liked the idea of cooking something for Aaron.

Finding everything he needed in the kitchen for making pancakes reminded him that Vic had popped over yesterday. When they’d given up on the fancy restaurant and headed to the pub the previous evening, Aaron had rather sheepishly admitted that he’d met Robert’s sister earlier in the day. Robert had wondered why Aaron seemed almost nervous about telling him, when it was him who felt guilty. It hadn’t even occurred to him that Vic would drop by the apartment with groceries for him so he hadn’t thought of warning Aaron about her appearance or warning his sister not to get too giddy about the situation. He’d apologised to Aaron for putting him in an awkward position and started thinking about how he was going to stop Vic asking a million questions about his ‘new man’, because she’d obviously be over-excited and practically ready to plan a wedding seeing as she’d never met any of Robert’s previous ‘partners’ before.

As he tipped another pancake out of the pan, he almost winced at the prospect of all of the questions he anticipated from his sister. He loved her, but she was so nosy it was unreal and he knew she just wanted him to ‘settle down and be happy’. He didn’t think she’d be particularly impressed if he told her who Aaron really was and why he was staying with him.

As Aaron appeared in the kitchen, hair curly and damp from the shower, Robert pushed the thoughts from his head. He’d think of something to tell Vic later. In that moment, his attention was completely on Aaron.

Aaron’s eyebrows were raised in surprise as he looked around the kitchen and at Robert standing in front of the hob. Robert smiled at him, thinking how adorable he looked with such a perplexed expression on his face.

“Pancakes?” he said as he waved the spatula at the mess that was clear evidence of what he’d been doing.

“Pancakes?” Aaron echoed.

Robert huffed out a little laugh. “One of my many talents,” he said with a wink. “Sit down and prepare to be amazed.”

***

After breakfast, they’d cleared up and shoved everything in the dish washer before slobbing out, pleasantly full, on the sofa with Saturday morning television. As _Saturday Kitchen_ finished, there was a knock on the apartment door and Aaron looked at Robert immediately. Robert could almost see the anxiety on his face and he couldn’t blame him after he’d already been barged in on by first Leyla and then Victoria during the week. But Robert had a feeling he knew who it was and it wasn’t a member of his staff or a relation coming to interrupt their day.

He pushed himself up from the sofa and wandered to the door, opening it to find a delivery driver holding a box wrapped in dark grey paper. He signed for the package, took it off the courier, closed the door behind him and returned to the sofa with the box. Sinking down again, he placed the package down on the cushion between Aaron and himself.

Aaron looked down at it and Robert could see the moment when he realised the label had his own name (c/o Mr R. Sugden) printed on it.

“What’s that?” he asked as he looked up at Robert with what looked a lot like suspicion on his face.

“It’s not another suit if that’s what you’re thinking,” Robert said with a smile. Strangely, he could actually feel butterflies in his stomach as he waited for Aaron to open the package.

Aaron was looking back at the box again, but had made no move to touch it and Robert was worried that maybe he’d done something wrong. It was silly really; he didn’t know why he felt so nervous about Aaron’s reaction.

“You know, there is a way to find out what’s inside,” he said, trying to cover his worry with humour.

Aaron looked at him before glancing back at the box. Very slowly, he reached out, picked up the box and put it on his knee. He slid his finger under the join in the paper and ripped it off. Once the paper was removed, a box of the same grey was revealed and Aaron carefully slid the lid off. He folded back sheets of dark grey tissue paper and then stopped. His eyes flicked up to Robert’s and he stared at him in utter surprise.

Robert was sure his heart was beating faster than usual. He knew he was being stupid. It was only a present and if Aaron didn’t like it or told him he didn’t want it, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. And it had hardly been bank-breaking to buy it.

Robert watched as Aaron’s finger stroked the soft material of the purple hoodie that was lying folded up in the box.

“How did you know?” Aaron asked quietly.

Swallowing thickly, Robert replied, “Leyla mentioned that you’d been looking at it in one of the shop windows when you were with her the other day. I asked her to send me the details and I rang the shop to have one delivered for you.”

Aaron just stared at him for a long moment and then Robert was shocked to see his eyes looked a little watery. He felt his stomach sink, worrying that he’d made a mistake. The last thing he’d wanted was to upset Aaron.

“Is it the wrong one?” he asked as he watched Aaron look back down at the box. “I’m sorry if you don’t like it - we can change it.”

Aaron scrubbed his hand across his face and looked up at him. “I love it,” he said, his voice a little gruff. “You didn’t have to do this. You’ve already spent so much buying me all those clothes. And I wasn’t hinting at it when I was with Leyla, I swear. I didn’t realise she’d even noticed.”

Robert took hold of his hand and squeezed gently, realising how Aaron’s mind was working in that moment. “I wanted to get you something nice, something that you actually _wanted_ to wear.” He smiled at him gently. “I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.”

“Nobody’s bought me a present…” Aaron was staring at the hoodie but he trailed off and looked back up at Robert. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Something sad rushed through Robert at the thought that Aaron was so touched by such a simple thing; at the thought that he hadn’t been given a present in so long. He reached out and held Aaron’s face gently in his hand, rubbing his thumb across his cheek. Aaron gazed at him and Robert knew he couldn’t be alone in feeling what passed between them as they looked at one another. It was almost scary how much he cared for Aaron after such a short space of time and for a moment he wondered how much he was going to miss Aaron when he inevitably left after their week together was over. It hurt to even think about it.

He cleared his throat and dropped his hand from Aaron’s face, before he looked down at the box still on Aaron’s knee. “Why don’t I go and make us a brew? And you can try it on to see if it fits.”

Aaron nodded and the two of them moved away. It was almost like they had to before one of them said something stupid that would probably ruin the moment.

***

The rest of the day had been about as perfect as Robert could imagine. He’d stuck to his promise and not touched anything to do with work - he’d even avoided checking his emails on his phone and he’d found he didn’t even care if he’d missed anything.

When he’d brought their cups of tea through from the kitchen, he’d found Aaron standing in the middle of the living room wearing the hoodie with a smile on his face and Robert had found himself beaming in return. Aaron had worn the hoodie for the rest of the day and Robert had almost wondered if he’d attempt to wear it in bed that night.

They’d ended up heading to the pub again during the afternoon and had watched the football that was on the big screen although neither of them were that bothered about the two teams playing. When they’d returned to the apartment, Robert had decided to cook their tea instead of ordering anything in or going out again. Aaron had ‘helped’ him but refused to get too close to anything messy using the excuse of not wanting to ruin his new hoodie combined with the best pleading expression Robert had ever seen to get out of any of the difficult jobs. When Robert had suggested that he took the hoodie off, Aaron had looked almost offended and Robert had wondered if he’d created a monster.

Much later, when they headed to the bedroom, Robert pulled Aaron close and slowly dragged the zip of the hoodie down. Aaron smiled softly at him as he slipped the hoodie down his arms and allowed Robert to remove it completely. They shared a look and Robert couldn’t help but smile at the importance a piece of clothing seemed to have - it seemed symbolic somehow and he knew that was ridiculous, but it didn’t stop him thinking it.

The rest of their clothing wasn’t treated with quite the same level of respect and it didn’t take long before they were lying pressed together in bed, Robert’s arms around Aaron’s back as Aaron lay above him. Aaron was alternating between licking his way into Robert’s mouth and kissing him deeply and moving his lips across his jaw and down to his neck to suck and nip at the sensitive skin there. To Robert, Aaron’s attentions made him feel like he was being worshipped: his cock was achingly hard and as much as he wanted to feel Aaron’s hand or his mouth around it, he also didn’t want to rush things. He wanted to enjoy every moment of Aaron showering him in affection. He’d never been touched like this before. He’d been with plenty of men and women but no-one had ever made him feel like Aaron did. And he didn’t think it was anything to do with Aaron being a sex-worker.

Moaning low in his throat when Aaron moved further down and sucked at his nipple, Robert reached his hands up to thread into the hair at the back of Aaron’s head. He gasped as Aaron returned his lips to his throat and pressed kiss after kiss to his skin. He ran his hands across Aaron’s back and down his arms, unable to keep still, needing to touch Aaron, feel his warm skin beneath his fingers. Aaron kissed his way down the centre of Robert’s chest to his stomach, licking and biting as he went, and Robert threw his head back against his pillow, panting and writhing, his hand twisted in his own hair as Aaron reached his dick and licked a hot, wet stripe from root to tip. He tongued at the slit and Robert groaned again.

As much as he loved the feeling of Aaron’s mouth on him, he wanted to fuck him, so he reached down and grabbed Aaron’s upper arms, dragging him back up so they could kiss again. Aaron kissed him deeply and Robert chased his lips every time he moved away even slightly - he couldn’t get enough of him.

They were both sweaty and breathing deeply by the time Robert grabbed Aaron’s arms and flipped him onto his back. He smiled down at him and was rewarded by Aaron smiling back at him. He kissed him again before he moved to lie beside Aaron and nudged him over until he was lying on his side, his back pressed to Robert’s front. Robert reached behind him to grab the lube that was on his nightstand and, once he’d squeezed some out onto his hand, he trailed his hand across Aaron’s arse and pressed his finger between his cheeks. He stroked and teased at Aaron’s hole before he pushed a finger inside, loving the feeling of Aaron’s body already reacting to his touch. He moved his finger inside Aaron as he sucked at the skin of his neck and shoulder, and when he heard Aaron moan quietly, he pressed in with a second finger, and then a third when Aaron was writhing and begging him for more. 

He crooked his fingers and Aaron reached back to thread a hand through his hair to pull him closer as he fucked himself on his fingers. 

“Robert,” he moaned. “Please, ah, Rob…”

Robert withdrew his hand and grabbed the condom that had been with the lube. The sound  of Aaron still breathing heavily beside him and the sight of his sweat-slicked skin made him fumble a little in his haste, but he eventually managed to roll it onto his erection and coat it in lube before he pulled Aaron close again. 

Aaron reached back for him again, turning his head back, and pulled him into a searing kiss, and Robert held the base of his cock in one hand as he pushed forward into Aaron’s heat. He shifted as close as he could, their bodies flush, their legs bent so they were slotted together like two pieces of a jigsaw. Aaron kissed him desperately as they moved together, his hand reaching back to grab at Robert’s thigh as he thrust into him, his fingers digging into the flesh. Robert grasped his hand and threaded their fingers together, bringing it back in front of Aaron to pull him impossibly closer, and Aaron wrenched his mouth away from Robert’s as he cried out in pleasure.  

The angle was more awkward, but Robert loved the feeling of Aaron pressed so closely against him, the feeling of him rocking back against him. He loved the way he could lean up ever so slightly to kiss and suck the side of Aaron’s neck and see the pleasure displayed on his face as he gasped and panted and cried out.

Aaron held onto Robert’s hand as he moaned again. “Oh, _fucking_ hell… _Robert_.”

Robert pulled his hand from Aaron’s and reached down to stroke his cock. He watched Aaron’s face, seeing the blissful little smile tugging at his lips and then the way his teeth sank into his bottom lip, turning it white, as he bucked his hips to meet what Robert was giving him. Aaron curled forward a little before he gasped again and he came over Robert’s fist and onto the sheets. Robert stroked him through his orgasm, feeling the shudders that passed through him and the clenching of his hole around Robert’s cock. He kept thrusting into Aaron, hearing him hiss lowly as he was becoming oversensitive. ‘ _He’s so beautiful_ ,’ Robert thought and suddenly the heat that had been building within him seemed to explode and he came, moaning loudly as he filled the condom.

It seemed a long time before they moved. They were both catching their breath and it seemed like neither of them particularly wanted to move from their current position, but eventually Robert carefully pulled away from Aaron and rolled over to climb off the bed so he could dispose of the condom in the en-suite bathroom.

When he wandered back into the bedroom carrying a flannel dampened with warm water, Aaron was lying like a starfish on the bed. He was still naked, the sweat shining on his flushed skin.

“Is this your way of telling me I have to sleep on the sofa tonight?” Robert said as he stood at the foot of the bed. He threw the flannel onto Aaron’s stomach and smirked as it made him jump. 

“I’m dead,” Aaron muttered. “Can you die of orgasms?” Despite his claims to be dead, he started wiping his skin with the flannel.

Robert laughed. “I suppose it wouldn’t be the worst way to go.”

Aaron shuffled across the bed and turned onto his side so that he was facing Robert’s side of the bed. Robert climbed in but didn’t pull the duvet up and over them immediately - they were both hot and sweaty still and could really do with a shower, but neither of them seemed inclined to move very far.

They both lay on their sides looking at one another, not touching and not speaking for a while. Eventually, Aaron yawned widely and then looked a little sheepish as he focused back on Robert. Watching him as he snuggled his head further into his pillow, Robert felt a sudden urge to say something, something that he knew he shouldn’t, something that he shouldn’t even be _thinking_ let alone considering saying out loud. There were words threatening to spill out of his mouth as he looked at Aaron’s sleepy face and realised he couldn’t ever remember feeling as happy as he did when he was with the other man.

And it was stupid because it wasn’t even _real_.

Aaron was fulfilling his role and working hard for his money. He was keeping Robert happy and doing a bloody good job of it because he was even managing to make Robert think there was something more to their arrangement than just sex and money.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and forced himself to remember that this was like any other business deal. Never allowing emotions to get involved with business was a code that Robert had lived by as he’d built his successful career and earned his millions. He couldn’t allow himself to forget that philosophy, no matter how tempting it was.

And he could just imagine Aaron’s face if he made some pathetic declaration or suggestion that maybe they could be more than a business transaction. He’d come across as some pathetic loser, someone who was so desperate for affection that he’d beg a virtual stranger to love him.

He really liked Aaron. They got on well and the sex between them was amazing, but he knew he couldn’t let his imagination run away with him. In a few days, Aaron would be leaving. Robert was just going to make the most of their time together.

Reaching down, he pulled the duvet up over them and watched, with a small smile on his face, as Aaron got cosy. He flicked the bedside lamp off and he settled down against his own pillow.

“Night, Aaron,” he murmured.

Aaron forced his heavy eyelids open and squinted at him through the darkness. “G’night, Rob,” he replied, and then he shuffled a little closer across the mattress until his nose was almost pressed to Robert’s shoulder.

Robert sighed softly and couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to Aaron’s forehead. So much for not letting his emotions take charge.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron woke up because he was too warm. He didn’t feel ready to wake up, but overheating had disturbed him. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes a little, blinking blearily at the clock on the bedside table. It was still really early, or what he would class as early and what he expected most normal people to think of as early on a Sunday morning, but knowing Robert, he’d be up and staring at his laptop already. At least that was what he expected, but he suddenly became aware of a weight across his body. And then he realised why he was warmer than usual - there was heat radiating from behind him. He turned ever so slightly and found Robert pressed up against him, one arm slung over him as he spooned up to him.

There was no holding back the smile that pulled at Aaron’s lips as he looked at Robert’s peaceful sleeping face. His breaths were steady and deep, his lips slightly parted and his face smushed against his pillow. All sleep soft and relaxed, Aaron thought he looked perfect. 

It was the first time that he’d woken up in the morning to find Robert still in bed beside him and the realisation sent an entirely different kind of warmth flooding through him. Surely it was something special if Robert had stayed in bed with him, breaking from his usual routine of climbing out of bed at the crack of dawn. Surely it was a sign of just how comfortable and happy Robert was around him.

Not wanting to disturb him and risk Robert jumping up and heading off to grab his laptop, Aaron rolled back to his previous position and rested his head against his own pillow again. The smile was still on his face as he carefully laid his arm over the top of the duvet and ran his hand along Robert’s forearm. Gently, he covered Robert’s hand with his own on top of the duvet and released a contented sigh.

It didn’t take long before he drifted back off to sleep.

When Aaron opened his eyes again, he immediately wondered if he was going to find himself alone in bed. He was expecting to find the sheets next to him cold, but when he rolled his head to the side, he almost couldn’t believe that Robert was still there beside him.

Robert seemed to be stirring awake himself, his eyes fluttering open and then squeezing shut again as he scrunched his face up in apparent disgust at the light filtering through the curtains. Aaron watched him, smiling softly again, and thought how adorable he looked. Seeing Robert slowly waking up made something flutter in Aaron’s stomach. For a moment, he thought how much he’d like to see the same thing every morning for the rest of his life. Knowing he couldn’t allow his thoughts to drift down that path, he rolled onto his side, closer to Robert, and laid his arm across Robert’s stomach. He watched a small smile appear on Robert’s face and he felt the fluttering in his stomach again. 

“Good morning,” he murmured.

Robert’s eyes were still closed as he replied, “Morning.” His voice was gruff and he cleared his throat before he turned his head to the side and finally opened his eyes properly to look at Aaron.

“You’re still in bed,” Aaron stated quietly, unable to resist pointing out the obvious change in their morning routine, wanting some sort of recognition that it meant something.

Robert smiled at him. “You told me I had to take the weekend off,” he replied.

Aaron’s own smile widened at his words, secretly amazed that Robert had actually listened to something he’d said and acted on it. “I’m full of good advice,” he said. “Lie-ins are good for you.”

Robert let out a soft laugh. Then he rolled over so that he was facing Aaron completely. He looked so relaxed, so content, that Aaron felt like he was seeing a totally different side to him.

“Did you sleep well?” Robert asked.

The fluttery thing in Aaron’s stomach was getting stronger. The moment was so domestic, so precious, that he couldn’t even pretend it didn’t mean anything to him. He’d never shared anything like this with anyone before; he wanted it to last forever.

“I always sleep well in this bed,” he replied. “You’ve got the comfiest mattress in the world. You really should spend more time appreciating it.”

“Hey, I’ve made the effort this morning, haven’t I? Aren’t you proud of me sleeping in until…” He pushed himself up so he could see the bedside clock behind Aaron. “Eight fifty-two? That’s a record for me.”

Aaron rolled his eyes at him as he slumped back against his pillow. “I’m very impressed. You might even make it past nine next weekend.” Then he realised that he wouldn’t be around the following weekend to see if Robert could actually manage it and disappointment rushed through him. Not wanting the feeling to show on his face and give him away, he rolled onto his back to avoid Robert’s eyes. Pretending to yawn, he covered his face with his hands.

Robert rolled closer to him and pressed up against him. “Stay here,” he said quietly against Aaron’s ear. Aaron’s heart leapt in his chest - the idea that Robert was asking him to stay making him happier than anything ever had - but then Robert continued speaking and shattered Aaron’s excitement. “But no falling asleep again.” He shuffled out of the bed and Aaron couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over to watch him pulling on a pair of boxers and the t-shirt he’d been wearing the previous day, before he padded out of the bedroom and disappeared.

Aaron did as he was told and stayed in bed. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to fall asleep again anyway because his mind was racing. He couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that in a week’s time he wouldn’t be with Robert anymore: in a matter of _days_ , he wouldn’t be with him. He didn’t know why he was so upset about the realisation. Was it because he’d had the best few days of his life with Robert? Was it because no-one had ever looked at him the way Robert did? Was it because he’d started to fall for him? The thought made him draw in a sharp breath. He was falling for him: he was _falling in love_ with Robert.

He almost panicked. He almost jumped out of the bed so he could grab his clothes and run. His brain was telling him what an absolute idiot he was. He couldn’t believe he’d allowed this to happen. But at the same time, he’d known it was creeping up on him and he’d done nothing to protect himself from such foolishness. While his brain was screaming at him, urging him to leave while he still had a chance of walking away without getting hurt, his heart was pleading with him not to leave, not to leave Robert who was the first person to ever make him feel special. Robert made him feel _loved_.

Maybe it was all a fantasy. And maybe Robert was just playing his part in their arrangement. Maybe he didn’t actually care about Aaron at all and everything he was doing and saying, and every time he looked at Aaron with that soft look in his eyes, was all just make-believe. But it _felt_ real to Aaron. It made him happier than he could ever remember being and he couldn’t give it up - not yet. They still had a few days left together and Aaron wasn’t going to walk away from the best thing that had ever happened to him - not until he had to.

Thankfully, he was spared from his agonising thoughts by Robert’s reappearance in the doorway. He had a tray in his hands and a smile on his face.

“I thought you might like breakfast in bed,” he declared as he wandered towards the bed. He placed the tray on the bed and carefully climbed back in, leaning against the pillow pressed against the headboard. Then he handed Aaron a plate. “I did your favourite,” he said with a cheeky grin. “Toast.”

Aaron looked down at the slices of toast on the plate and then back at Robert’s dopey smiling face. Something as simple as Robert making him toast shouldn’t have made his heart swell in his chest like it did. He wasn’t ready to walk away from this. He knew two more days wouldn’t make it any easier to say goodbye, but he’d take what he could get. 

***

After their lazy start and breakfast in bed, Robert had cleared the tray and its contents off the bed before Aaron had pressed him back against the mattress and sucked him off, as a ‘thank you’ for breakfast in bed, he’d said with a cheeky grin on his face. Robert had valiantly insisted that he didn’t need to be thanked but wasn’t actually going to turn down Aaron’s gratitude, especially when it came in the form of a blow job. When Robert had been able to function properly, he’d wrapped his hand around Aaron’s dick and stroked him to his own orgasm before they both headed off to the shower.

When Robert had suggested that they go for a picnic in one of the nearby parks, Aaron had stared at him like he’d grown a second head. Robert had laughed brightly at his expression, teasing him about not being an ‘outdoors’ kind of guy or was it the lack of toasters outside that was putting him off? Aaron had rolled his eyes at Robert’s ridiculous behaviour and agreed to the picnic, but Robert was sure that it was just to shut him up.

They found themselves sprawled out on a picnic blanket in the park, bickering about the best sandwich fillings; Aaron mercilessly mocking Robert for having smoked salmon on his sandwich. They were both laughing and enjoying their constantly-developing banter. It seemed the more time they spent together, the more comfortable they got, the better they knew one another, the easier it became to take the piss out of one another. When Aaron insulted Robert’s ‘poncey’ taste and then reached for his crisps, Robert snatched them away.

“Surely you wouldn’t want to eat such posh crisps when you could just have a bag of Walkers. Or maybe Hula-Hoops if they’re not too fancy for you,” Robert teased him with a raised eyebrow.

Narrowing his eyes, Aaron sprang forward, reaching for the crisps which Robert was holding at arm’s length. “You can’t bring a man on a picnic and then withhold the crisps,” he grunted as he leaned over Robert. He pressed himself against Robert, their bodies fitting together perfectly as always, but Robert refused to yield.

“Me and my crisps are offended,” he announced around his breathless laughter.

Aaron stilled above him and looked down into his eyes. He blinked slowly and leaned down to press a kiss to Robert’s lips. It was just a soft brush of lips until Aaron ran his tongue along the seam of Robert’s lips and he parted them willingly. Robert knew his willpower where Aaron was concerned was seriously lacking: the other man didn’t have to do much to get what he wanted. He felt himself getting caught up in the kiss, his arms moving to wrap around Aaron’s back and then the next thing he knew Aaron was pulling away and grinning down at him triumphantly, waving the crisps in the air like a trophy.

“Thanks,” Aaron told him cheerfully as he sat up and ripped the packet open, his hand plunging inside and pulling out a handful of crisps to shove in his mouth.

“Not fair,” Robert grumbled as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and pouted at Aaron. Aaron just grinned at him through the crumbs.      

It was a perfect day as far as Robert was concerned. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done something like spend a whole weekend lazing about instead of chained to his laptop or work folders. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so carefree and content. The last few days had made him realise that he was actually quite lonely. Vic had suggested it to him a long time ago and he’d brushed her off, feeling annoyed and almost like she’d hit a nerve with her remarks. She hadn’t mentioned it again, probably after she’d seen his face, and Robert hadn’t given it much thought - not until this week, that was.  Having someone, having _Aaron_ , at home every evening when he got there and seeing him every morning before he headed off for his day made him happy. It made him want to come home from work earlier than usual and not rush out of the door in the morning.

He knew he was being daft, but he didn’t want his new-found happiness to come to an end. He wanted Aaron to stay with him forever, but he knew that he couldn’t ask that of him. And he didn’t want to make things weird between them - he could just imagine Aaron’s reaction if he told him he wanted him to stay. How would that even work? No, he had to be realistic and accept that once their arrangement was over, he’d have to say goodbye to Aaron for good. He planned to make the most of the time they had left.

Their picnic continued along with their teasing which was mixed in with gentle touches and soft looks. Unsurprisingly, Aaron was wearing his hoodie and Robert felt a little silly for enjoying seeing him wearing it. He was just so chuffed that Aaron liked the present: all the stuff that Robert had paid for so Aaron could have some fancy clothes to wear for their dinners and functions was eclipsed by a purple hoodie that Aaron had chosen for himself. Maybe that was why it was more special - because Aaron didn’t usually get to choose. The thought suddenly unsettled Robert. He knew that Aaron had made the choice to get into his car on that first night; he knew that he’d chosen to stay with him; he knew that he hadn’t ever _forced_ Aaron to do anything he didn’t want to, that he was doing what he did because he was earning his money, but how much of it really was what he would have chosen? How could anyone have _chosen_ a life like that? Something must have driven him to this - no-one woke up one morning and decided they wanted to make a living by selling their body on a street corner.

Robert frowned. He felt horribly guilty suddenly. Aaron was doing a good job of acting happy to be in his company, and he knew that he’d never treated Aaron badly or hurt him, but what if, behind the smiles and the kisses, Aaron secretly hated him for being just another customer who was using him? He couldn’t stand the thought of it. Despite the late spring sunshine, he felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over him.

“Are you alright?” Aaron asked as he peered at him. “You look really serious all of a sudden.” He actually sounded genuinely concerned and it made Robert feel worse somehow.

He cleared his throat. “Just thinking,” he replied. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Aaron so he stared across the park instead. He watched a few kids running around and shrieking in delight and couldn’t help but wonder when Aaron’s life had changed from being like that to being who he was now. Not that he seemed unhappy, but Robert couldn’t shake the idea.

“About what?” Aaron asked quietly.

Robert actually looked at him and saw that Aaron was chewing on his lower lip a little, watching him with a hint of worry in his eyes. He smiled at him but he knew it was a weak attempt. “All sorts,” he replied vaguely and he knew it wasn’t enough of an answer to satisfy Aaron, who merely frowned at him.

Aaron shuffled a little closer on the picnic blanket and nudged him with his shoulder. “Come on,” he urged. “What is it?”

“You…I don’t want you to think I’m being a knob,” Robert mumbled.

Aaron huffed out a little laugh. “Who says I don’t already think that?” he teased, but at Robert’s face he became serious. “Talk to me,” he said quietly.

Robert sighed heavily and picked at the grass at the edge of the blanket. “I was just thinking…wondering how you…well, how you ended up doing what you do?” He chanced a look up at Aaron and, seeing the shocked look on his face, he quickly added. “You don’t have to tell me - obviously. And I’m not trying to be a nosy prick or anything. I just…I just wondered.” He watched as Aaron’s eyes lowered to the ground and he pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands in obvious agitation. “I shouldn’t have said anything,” he continued quickly. “I’m sorry - I didn’t mean to ruin our day. I shouldn’t have asked.” He fell silent and just stared at the top of Aaron’s bowed head. His stomach was churning at the prospect that he’d fucked everything up by opening his big mouth.

Tearing his eyes away from Aaron, he gazed across the park again. He knew he couldn’t push Aaron to do or say anything. If Aaron decided he’d had enough, and that fulfilling their arrangement wasn’t worth Robert’s invasive personal questions, Robert would have to let him go. If he stood up and walked away in that moment, Robert knew that he had no right to ask him to stay.

“I don’t want your pity,” Aaron suddenly said.

Robert’s eyes snapped to him immediately and he found Aaron watching him closely, a slightly guarded expression on his face. The relaxed openness of earlier on had disappeared, but Robert was relieved to see that he wasn’t completely closed off. He didn’t speak: he just gave Aaron a little nod and waited for him to tell his story.

Aaron hunched his shoulders and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. “My mum left me with my dad when I was a little kid. She couldn’t cope, didn’t want the whole married with kids set-up, so she left us. S’pose she thought I was better off with him and she was right - at least for a little while. Things were fine for a bit - I actually thought I was pretty lucky, being with my dad. But he started having to work more and I started getting into trouble at school and then hanging around with the naughty kids on our estate and my dad couldn’t control me. I think, at first, I just wanted him to pay me some attention, but it just got so out of hand. He tried to keep me in line - he started hitting me and locking me in my room, but it just made things worse. I just kicked off more and got into more trouble. I was getting excluded from school and causing all sorts of shit in our neighbourhood.”

He paused and drew in a deep breath. He stared across the park, just like Robert had done earlier on, and Robert wondered if Aaron was watching the children playing and having the time of their lives and mourning the loss of his own childhood happiness.

Tugging at his sleeves again, eventually he continued. “As I got older, he couldn’t keep me in line. He was getting so frustrated and one day…I guess he just snapped.”

Aaron turned his head towards him and Robert was shocked to see tears pooling in his eyes. He wanted to reach out to him, pull him close and promise him that everything would be alright, but he didn’t have to right to do that. And his promises would mean nothing.

“He raped me,” Aaron said quietly and so steadily that Robert thought for a moment that he’d misheard. He _wished_ he’d misheard. Because knowing that someone, not just someone but his own dad, had hurt Aaron like that, when he was just a kid, made Robert want to scream and cry and murder someone. There was a rush of white noise in his head and when he finally managed to shake it away, he found that Aaron was still talking.

“…and it worked. He’d finally found the punishment that would sort me out. He told me that if I was good, it wouldn’t happen again. So I was good.”

It sounded so simple, so matter of fact, but Robert knew that Aaron was barely holding himself together as he spoke. He could see him trembling: Robert was shaking too. He’d had no idea what he was expecting when he’d asked Aaron about what had led him to becoming rent-boy, but it hadn’t been this.

“Did you tell anyone?” he asked quietly.

Aaron shook his head. “I had no one to tell. I’d been a little shit for so long that I didn’t think anyone would believe me anyway. And I was so…confused and I knew I must’ve been really terrible for something so bad to happen to me. I was too scared to even think about it, let alone tell anyone. No-one knows - I’ve never even said it out loud before.”

He looked at Robert again and the tears that had been in his eyes had finally spilled over. He looked so lost, so young and scared, that Robert had to do something.

“Can I…?” he trailed off uselessly, but opened his arms and Aaron nodded quickly before allowing Robert to wrap his arms around him and pull him close. They stayed that way for quite a while and Robert stroked Aaron’s back as he cried quietly against his shoulder. He didn’t know what else to do. He was distraught about the revelation, but at the same time he was angry. How could Aaron’s father have done that to him? The person he was supposed to trust had hurt him in the worst way imaginable. And Robert wanted him to suffer. A vicious rage swept through him like a wild animal snapping its jaws and longing to burst from inside him. In his head, he was already wondering how much it would cost to have someone hunted down and killed, preferably in a brutal and painful manner. 

Aaron must have felt the tension of his body because he pulled away slightly, nervously glancing up at Robert’s face once before he looked back at his hands. Roughly, he scrubbed at his cheeks with the sleeves of his hoodie and sniffed a few times. “I shouldn’t’ve said anything,” he mumbled, not making eye contact with Robert. “Not like you wanted to know all that and it’s not like it’ll change what happened.”

Robert just looked at the top of his bowed head for a while, desperately trying to think of the right thing to say. He didn’t think there _was_ anything he could say - not really. “I’m sorry about what you went through,” he said eventually. “But I’m glad you told me. I wish you’d had someone you could trust when you were a kid.”

Aaron looked up at him and frowned.

“What happened…after that?” Robert managed to ask.

Aaron shrugged and hugged his knees again. He turned his eyes away from Robert as he spoke. “I settled down for a while. I was quiet and tried to behave, but I wasn’t good enough for him and I still ended up getting into bother and he would hit me and give me this look like a reminder of what he’d do if I caused him any more trouble. He broke my arm when I was sixteen and I had to go to the hospital. They started asking questions but I didn’t tell them anything. But I knew…I knew that he’d try to hurt me again and I was scared because I remembered what he’d done before. So I waited for my arm to heal up and then I ran away. I didn’t have anywhere to go so I ended up on the streets or in shelters, if they had any space, for a while. And that’s when I started working on the street. Because I didn’t have any other choice.”

“I’m sorry, Aaron,” Robert said and, not for the first time that day, he felt like a terrible person. He’d been paying Aaron to sleep with him and all along Aaron had been carrying around this painful secret.

Aaron snapped his head towards him and scowled. “I said I didn’t want your pity. I didn’t tell you because I wanted you to feel sorry for me,” he pushed himself up from the blanket suddenly and stared down at Robert angrily. His face was red and his eyes were brimming with tears again. “I shouldn’t have told you. Now it’s all you can think about and it’s ruined everything.”

He turned and started stomping away leaving Robert staring at his retreating back in shock. Robert quickly pulled himself together, jumped up and ran after him, forgetting all about their blanket and the food they’d left behind.

“Aaron!” he shouted, not caring that other people in the park would witness what was going on. He caught up with him and hesitated just for a moment before he grabbed Aaron’s arm and spun him around. He half-expected a punch in the face for the action, but Aaron just turned to him with such a lost expression on his face. When it became obvious that Aaron wasn’t going to say anything, Robert decided he would.

“I didn’t say I was sorry because I was pitying you. But I am sorry that you had to go through all of that - you didn’t deserve it. And I don’t want you to regret telling me - I promise, I won’t be weird about it. If you want to talk about it, we can. If you want me to shut up, I will. But please don’t walk away from me: please don’t leave.”

Aaron looked at him warily. “I don’t want you to see me differently,” he said quietly. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and chewed on his lower lip.

Robert reached out slowly, giving Aaron time to pull away if he wanted to, and cupped his face with his hand. He smoothed his thumb across Aaron’s cheek bone and smiled at him softly. “I only see you,” he murmured.

The corner of Aaron’s mouth twitched a little, not quite a smile but close enough.

“Please come back to the picnic,” Robert said as he nodded in the direction of their abandoned blanket. “I need help with the crisps.”

Aaron shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes, but he walked alongside Robert back to where they’d been sitting.

Robert breathed a silent sigh of relief as he felt the brush of Aaron’s hand against his own. The thought of Aaron walking away from him had been almost too painful to comprehend.  

***

The rest of the day had flown by without strain or awkwardness between them.

Robert had questions: of course he did. But he didn’t push and he didn’t expect anything from Aaron. After some of the shock about Aaron’s revelation had worn off, Robert had realised that Aaron had put his complete trust in him when he’d confided in him. He’d said so himself - he’d never told anyone before - and Robert wanted to prove to him that he could be trusted with Aaron’s painful story.

Part of him wanted to know what had happened to the rest of Aaron’s family: hadn’t there been anyone interested enough to care or notice what was going on? But he knew that he was in no position to judge when it came to family issues. His own past was a mess of pain and grief and rejection and anger from his own father. ‘ _Maybe_ ,’ he’d thought to himself, ‘ _one day I’ll tell Aaron about it_.’ He’d thought that maybe it might help to get some of it off his chest because, like Aaron, he’d never told anyone, but then he’d remembered, with a heavy heart, that Aaron wouldn’t be around for much longer, so he’d probably never have chance to share his own past.

When they headed home, they slobbed about on the sofa, watching nothing in particular on the T.V and chatting about nothing important.

As the evening wore on, Aaron seemed to get a little restless and he leaned over to run his hand up Robert’s thigh immediately grabbing Robert’s attention. He looked up at him and blinked a few times, a seductive little smile on his lips, and suddenly Robert saw the man he’d picked up in his car nearly a week ago, instead of the man he’d come to know over the days they’d spent together. And it just didn’t feel right. This was Aaron putting on a show of wanting it; doing what he thought his ‘customer’ wanted; seducing Robert so he’d earn his money. This was a front to protect himself. He put his hand over Aaron’s and stilled his movements.

Aaron looked shocked for a moment and then snatched his hand out from beneath Robert’s. His cheeks were red. “I told you it’d change everything,” he said gruffly. “You don’t want me anymore.”

“Of course I do,” Robert told him immediately. “But I want _you_ , not some act you’re putting on. And I only want you if it’s what you want too.”

Aaron blinked rapidly at him. “But…you’re paying me,” he said, like Robert needed reminding.

Internally, Robert winced. “Paying you doesn’t mean I expect you to do something you don’t want to do. And yes, I know how stupid that probably sounds to you.” He sighed heavily and dragged his hand over his face. “I’m not very good at all this.”

He felt a hand on his knee and looked up to find Aaron smiling at him fondly. It was the real Aaron smile that he’d got used to seeing and it made his heart swell in his chest.

“I think you’re better at it than you realise,” he told him. Then he squeezed his hand and tugged on it as he stood up. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

They made their way to Robert’s room and got undressed, climbing into bed and immediately meeting in the centre, clutching at one another and kissing passionately. There was a desperation about their actions and Robert felt like there was something bubbling beneath the surface for both of them, something bursting to be released.

“I want you,” Aaron told him between kisses. “I want you so much, Rob.”

Something surged inside Robert and he wasted no time in grabbing what they needed from his bedside table and preparing Aaron. He swallowed thickly as Aaron pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. He drew in a sharp breath as Aaron took hold of his cock and held it firmly as he sank down on it until he was fully seated. Neither of them moved for a long moment, although Robert was desperate to, and then Aaron rolled his hips slowly, his eyes darker than usual as he looked down at Robert’s face.

Slowly, Aaron built his movements and Robert reacted, allowing Aaron to set the pace as he thrust his hips to match the way Aaron’s rolled. Robert reached up, hands smoothing over Aaron’s hips and up his sides, roaming over his chest, grazing over his nipples and causing a shudder to pass through Aaron.                

He thrust up into him a few times, before pulling him closer with the hand around the back of his neck. His tongue licked into Aaron’s mouth and then he leant back so he could carefully manoeuvre Aaron from sitting in his lap so that he was lying on his front on the bed. Leaning over him, he pressed kiss after kiss across Aaron’s shoulders loving the shuddering reactions and goosebumps that rose on Aaron’s skin in the wake of his mouth. He trailed his lips down Aaron’s spine and then pulled him up by his hips so that he could sink his cock into him once more. Aaron cried out at the feeling of being filled again and Robert thrust hard and deep inside him. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly once more before he started a quicker pace, his hips snapping forward, driving his cock into Aaron’s heat and causing the other man to moan and gasp in bliss.

Aaron reached back and grabbed hold of one of Robert’s arse cheeks, dragging him close and bringing his movements to a halt. He was panting heavily and Robert pulled him upright, watching as Aaron’s mouth fell open in a silent cry of pleasure. Robert kissed his shoulder again and then pushed his hips forward again, dragging in and out of Aaron slowly.

“Like that?” he murmured against Aaron’s shoulder.

“I don’t want it to end,” Aaron replied around a gasp, and Robert wished that he meant more by that remark than just wanting to stretch out the pleasure of the moment.

He kept the pace slow for a few more thrusts, but he couldn’t resist building to a faster rhythm again. Aaron took hold of his own cock as Robert quickened his movements and stripped at his dick in time. Pulling Aaron’s hips impossibly closer, Robert could feel his orgasm building.

“Rob!” Aaron suddenly yelled. “I’m gonna come.”

Robert leant against him, driving himself deeper inside and feeling Aaron start to shake beneath him.

“Oh fuck!” he cried out, his come spraying up his stomach and chest, landing on the sheets below them, and Robert snapped his hips again and again, feeling Aaron clenching around him until he shuddered and called out for Aaron and came hard, his mind going blank for a moment as he chased the addictive pleasure that Aaron gave him.

It took a long moment for Robert to regain coherent thoughts, but he eventually realised that he was lying on top of Aaron pressing him into the mattress. He raised himself up a little, but Aaron reached behind him again and squeezed at his hip. “Don’t move yet,” he muttered.

Robert looked down at him, taking in the blissed out expression on his face, the heavy eyelids and the contented, sated smile. Carefully, he leant down again, lowering his weight back onto Aaron and kissing his shoulder. Then he kissed along his jaw and nuzzled at his cheek until Aaron turned his face to him so that he could press their lips together. He licked into Aaron’s mouth and they kissed lazily for what felt like hours.

When Robert pulled away just enough to look at Aaron’s face, he smiled fondly at him. He stroked his thumb across Aaron’s eyebrow gently. _‘I love you,’_ he thought and then he drew in a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes closed while he tried to calm his suddenly racing heart. Trying not to make it obvious that he was freaking out, he lifted himself away from Aaron and sat up on the side of the bed. He ran a hand over his face.

“Alright?” Aaron asked quietly, his hand gently smoothing over Robert’s hip.

“Yeah,” Robert said as he looked over his shoulder at him and offered him a tight smile. “Just gonna go to the loo.”

He stood up and wandered on slightly shaky legs into the en-suite, shutting the door behind him. Leaning against it, he tried to calm his racing heart and his racing thoughts. He sighed heavily. How could he have let this happen? ‘ _It’s not a love story, you idiot_ ,’ he cursed himself internally. But it was too late to change it now: he’d fallen in love with Aaron and, when he left, he was going to break Robert’s heart completely, without even realising it.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning found Aaron waking up to a most unexpected sight. He blinked awake slowly to realise that his face was pressed against the back of Robert’s neck as the other man slept soundly. They hadn’t fallen asleep like that but, obviously at some point during the night, Aaron had snuggled himself up to Robert and ended up spooning him. His arm was draped across Robert’s stomach so he could feel the steady rise and fall as he breathed deeply. Smiling slightly to himself, he twisted a little to check the clock and realised that it would soon be time for Robert to get up for work. It had been a complete surprise to find Robert still in bed in the first place as Aaron had been convinced that the beginning of the working week would bring with it a return to Robert’s usual morning routine. But he wasn’t complaining. Knowing that Robert had managed to stay in bed for so long made him feel warm all over.

The shrill ringing of the alarm on Robert’s phone was a surprise to both of them, even though Aaron was already awake. One of Robert’s arms struck out from beneath the duvet and fumbled about until he managed to grab his phone and snooze it.

Aaron didn’t want him to suddenly jump up and start getting ready for work: he wanted them to stay wrapped in the duvet together all day. He nuzzled his nose into the hairs at the nape of Robert’s neck and breathed deeply, desperately wanting to cling to the moment.

“Morning,” Robert sighed. He sounded so content and sleepy that Aaron wondered if he might just give up on work for the day.

“Morning,” he echoed as he managed to shuffle even closer to Robert’s body.

“I can’t remember the last time my alarm actually woke me up,” Robert mumbled. “Must’ve been really cosy this morning.”

A giddy sense of achievement washed through Aaron at the words. It was silly, but he liked the idea of being the reason why Robert didn’t want to get out of bed in a morning.

Robert wriggled in his arms and turned over to face him. He smiled softly at Aaron. “And you see - that,” he lifted a hand to gesture at Aaron’s face, “is not helping with the whole lack of motivation to get up issue.” He yawned widely, burrowing his face into his pillow.

“Don’t go,” Aaron said quietly. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Robert to hear him or not. Half of him wondered if Robert might just agree with that suggestion and stay with him, while the other half knew that he couldn’t expect him to give up on work for the day just for him. Robert had already spent the whole weekend with him, not touching his laptop once after Aaron had asked him to pack it away; he couldn’t expect more.

Robert sighed heavily. “As much as I can see the benefits of staying at home today, unfortunately I can’t. There’s so much to get sorted at work.”

Aaron didn’t want to feel disappointed, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t even know why he was surprised. He looked away from Robert’s face, hoping his feelings wouldn’t be too obvious. 

The weekend they’d spent together had been a rare, wonderful couple of days - some of the best of Aaron’s life - but he knew he couldn’t ask anymore of Robert. They weren’t a couple, no matter how much he might have allowed himself to start imagining it, and he had to remind himself of that.

“How about I take you out for dinner tonight?” Robert said as he stroked Aaron’s arm beneath the duvet. “Just the two of us.”

When Aaron looked up at him again, Robert was watching him hopefully.

“Nowhere too poncey,” he said.

A smile spread across Robert’s face. “Nowhere too poncey,” he agreed. “Somewhere nice, but no suit required.”

Aaron nodded and then laughed as Robert pushed him onto his back and kissed him quickly, before he clambered out of the bed.

“I have to get up now, otherwise I’ll stay in bed with you forever,” he said as he headed towards the en-suite.

Aaron watched him go. ‘ _I wish you would_ ,’ he thought to himself.

***

The day had been fairly boring for Aaron. He’d ended up going back to bed after he’d had breakfast with Robert and then had spent the rest of the day watching the television. The best part of the day had been when Robert had text him complaining about his ‘incompetent employee’ accompanied by various emojis that Aaron was sure were meant to represent either his employee’s murder at Robert’s hands or Robert’s own premature demise thanks to his ‘useless’ staff.

Aaron had laughed at the text and then wondered who the unfortunate person on the receiving end of Robert’s anger might be. He’d decided it couldn’t be Leyla - she seemed far too organised to be classed as anything close to incompetent. He’d replied to the message, questioning who it was and what had happened, and received a response fairly quickly about someone called Jimmy who Robert had gone on to describe in a fairly colourful language.

Their exchanges had gone on for a while, before Robert had apologised and said he really needed to concentrate on what he was doing, but thanked Aaron for cheering him up and sent one last emoji (the pizza slice) which made Aaron smile.

***

Seeing as Robert had promised that they wouldn’t be going anywhere too posh and Aaron wouldn’t need to wear a suit for their meal, he’d picked out a more relaxed outfit, that was still smart, to wear for the evening. When he’d been shopping with Leyla, she’d made a massive fuss about a grey tailored overcoat that she’d picked out for him and had promised him that it was perfect for him. Aaron had never owned a piece of clothing like it before so had been a little doubtful, but he’d decided to trust her opinion and chosen to wear it for his evening with Robert. He’d pulled on a pair of skinny black jeans and a ridiculously soft grey jumper (all chosen by Leyla) and was waiting for Robert in the living room when he emerged from the bedroom ready to leave.

He stood up from the sofa, smoothing his jumper down and fiddling with the buttons of the coat, feeling a little nervous and wondering if he looked too casual seeing as Robert was wearing a bright blue shirt and tie with a navy waistcoat, and he had the strangest look on his face, like he was struggling to say something.

“Am I underdressed?” Aaron asked, looking down at himself and wondering if he should quickly go and grab a shirt and tie instead.

Robert shook his head slowly and continued to stare at him. “No,” he eventually managed to say. “No, you look…amazing.” He swallowed thickly as he stared at Aaron, apparently unable to tear his gaze away.

Aaron smiled and actually felt his cheeks heat a little at the words. He shoved his hands in the coat pockets and swayed a little from side to side, feeling another flutter of nervousness all of a sudden, like they were going out on their first date or something. He supposed in a way it _was_ like a date, and it certainly was the first time they’d been out for a meal with just the two of them.

“You don’t look bad yourself,” Aaron replied as his eyes roamed over Robert’s outfit, admiring how the colour made his eyes seem more blue and the way his trousers hugged his arse.

Robert huffed out a laugh at his words. “Will I do then?” he asked cheekily as he approached Aaron and stood in front of him.

Aaron made a show of looking him up and down critically. His bottom lip jutted out and he shrugged his shoulders, pretending like he wasn’t completely turned on by Robert, pretending he wasn’t actually imagining peeling Robert out of his clothes and staying at the apartment instead of going out. “I suppose you look kind of fit,” he said, feigning indifference.

“Cheers,” Robert said with a laugh and he made to turn away, but Aaron grabbed his arm and turned him back to face him. He reached up and threaded his hands into the hair at the back of Robert’s head and tugged him down for a kiss. He felt Robert’s arms wrap around his back and sighed into the feeling of it.

When they parted, they stayed pressed together for a long moment. “You’ll definitely do,” Aaron murmured into the space between them.

Robert smiled softly at him and then pulled away. He grabbed his car keys from the coffee table and they headed downstairs together.

***

They ended up in an Italian restaurant, nowhere too flashy, just like Robert had promised, and Aaron felt completely at ease. When they’d first arrived, a few people had been looking at them and Aaron had immediately wondered if he was doing something wrong, or if the other diners could just tell that he was a prostitute, but Robert had leant close to him, pressing against him from behind, and murmured in his ear that the only reason anyone was looking was because they were jealous that he was the one who got to spend his evening with Aaron. Aaron had glanced up at him, wondering how Robert could be so perceptive that he’d realised what was on his mind, and then smiled as Robert kissed his cheek before taking his hand and following their waiter over to their table.  

Aaron had never been on a date before, not a real one anyway, and even though in the back of his mind he knew that this was all part of their arrangement, he wanted to believe that this was what it felt like. It was romantic and just the two of them: somehow it felt incredibly precious.

Robert had driven them himself and even the fact that there hadn’t been a driver in the front as they sat together in the back made the evening feel more intimate. Everything was more casual, but in Aaron’s eyes that just made it better. He’d nearly commented on how it was like their first night together when they’d climbed into the Audi for Robert to drive them to the restaurant, but he’d kept it to himself. He didn’t want any reminders of the fact that their time together was running out. He just wanted to enjoy their evening, even if they were just pretending that they were a couple.

They’d shared a starter and then Robert had ordered a pizza while Aaron had gone for pasta. By the end of the meal, Aaron was complaining about being full and Robert was staring at his final slice of pizza and trying to convince himself that he shouldn’t eat it. Aaron sat across from Robert, watching him in the romantic lighting of the restaurant, and longed for more time with him. As much as he was enjoying their evening, the dreadful knowledge that this was their penultimate night together was hovering in the background like a dark shadow. Knowing that their time together was slipping away hurt a lot more than it should. He knew he shouldn’t have allowed these feelings to develop, but he was helpless now. There was no stopping it. And he wasn’t sure he’d change it even if he could: he wouldn’t give up the days he’d spent with Robert for anything, even if he knew it was going to hurt to say goodbye to him.

“Are you alright?” Robert asked him, snapping him from his thoughts as he reached across the table and laid his hand over Aaron’s.

The gesture, so tender and caring, made Aaron’s heart want to burst at the same time as tears wanted to fall from his eyes.

“Yeah,” he replied, before clearing his throat. “Just thinking.”

“Have you enjoyed yourself?” Robert asked as he squeezed Aaron’s hand.

Aaron smiled at him. “It’s been perfect.”

***

When they got back to Robert’s apartment, they were both quiet. It seemed like they were both lost in their own thoughts as they went about the routine of getting ready for bed.

When Aaron emerged from the en-suite after a quick shower, he found that Robert wasn’t in the bedroom. He wandered to the bedroom door and looked out into the living area to find Robert standing at one of the full-length windows that provided a fantastic view over the city. Aaron’s heart thudded painfully in his chest at the sight of him. He wondered if Robert would miss him when he was gone; he wondered if he’d be lonely. He couldn’t help but wonder if Robert would just move on to someone else, pick up some stranger in a bar or something because he wanted someone to warm his sheets. Or would he be too busy with work for a while? Aaron knew that Robert was dealing with negotiating a huge contract, which was why he’d wanted Aaron to stay for the week in the first place - company and stress relief - so maybe he’d be too busy with that to be bringing anyone else back to the apartment. Selfishly, he hoped that was the case. He couldn’t bear the thought of Robert being with someone else.     

Quietly, he padded over to Robert and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He bowed his head slightly and pressed his face between his shoulder blades. Then he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

They stayed that way for a while, neither of them seeming to want to move. Then Robert slowly turned around in Aaron’s arms and wrapped his own arms around him, pressing his face into the crook of Aaron’s neck.

“I thought my shower gel was too fancy for you,” he murmured against Aaron’s skin.

Aaron breathed out a little laugh. “I never said that. I said it was fancy, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like it. It reminds me of you.”

Carefully, Robert pulled back and held him at arm’s length. His eyes roamed Aaron’s face before they settled on his eyes and it looked like he was trying to figure something out.

In that moment, Aaron wanted to say something. He wanted to tell Robert the truth: he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay with Robert forever, not as part of some deal they had, not because he wanted to live the life of luxury that Robert had, but because he loved him. The feeling of it rushing through him, desperately trying to burst out of him, was almost too much. He had to tear his eyes away from Robert’s before he did something stupid, before he told Robert he loved him and made a complete fool out of himself.

There was a long moment of silence before Robert cleared his throat.

“Let’s go to bed,” he said quietly and he took Aaron’s hand for the second time that evening and led him to the bedroom.

When they got there, they both climbed in and got settled. Robert leaned up on his elbow and hovered over Aaron for a moment before he leant down and kissed him. Aaron’s hand reached up and cupped the back of his head, his tongue licking over Robert’s lips and into his mouth. They kissed for what seemed like a long time and then Robert pulled away. He looked down at Aaron and smiled a tiny, soft smile at him.

“Can we just…can we just sleep?” he asked quietly.

Aaron blinked up at him in surprise but covered it quickly. He reached up and smoothed his thumb across Robert’s cheekbone. “Of course,” he whispered.

Robert lay back against his own pillow and Aaron shuffled closer. He laid his head on his pillow but draped his arm across Robert’s stomach. Robert reached out and flicked the lamp on his bedside table off.

They lay there in silence and, despite Robert’s request that they just sleep, Aaron could tell that he was awake.

Sleep didn’t come easily to either of them.  

***

Disappointment flooded through Aaron when he woke up alone on Tuesday morning. The sheets beside him were cold and there was no sign of Robert. As he pushed himself up in bed, he wondered why he was disappointed: it was what he’d expected. It was just a small part of him had hoped that Robert would still be there when he woke up. He’d desperately wanted one last soft morning together before they crashed back to reality.

His stomach hurt and he knew it was anxiousness churning within him that was causing it. His throat felt dry and he knew it was because he didn’t know what to say. His head was pounding and he knew it was because he didn’t want to confront the fact that it was nearly over.

He felt weird and unhappy and agitated, and he almost stayed in bed, wondered if he could pull the duvet over his head and pretend that this wasn’t happening. But he knew he couldn’t.

He climbed out of bed and used the bathroom before he pulled on Robert’s dressing gown and walked out of the bedroom. He wasn’t surprised to see Robert at the dining table, head bowed over the paperwork that was spread out before him. As Aaron approached quietly, he noticed that there seemed to be even more stuff than usual all over the table and he realised that Robert was getting close to sealing his latest deal.

“Morning,” he said quietly.

Robert looked up at him immediately, a strange look on his face. Aaron couldn’t help but think he looked tired, like he’d hardly slept. He looked more like the Robert he’d met a week ago than the one he’d come to know over days they’d spent together. 

“Morning,” he replied. He paused in what he was doing and watched as Aaron walked up to the table. Then he cleared his throat and looked down at the paperwork again.

Aaron hovered a little uncertainly for a moment and then went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. He wandered back through, mug in hand, and sat down at the table. He couldn’t help looking at the papers spread out all over the table: plans for a new development, a luxury apartment block with an exclusive gym and swimming pool. He didn’t pay too much attention to the details (another sparkly building for wealthy people didn’t hold much interest for him) until he noticed a photograph alongside a street plan. The photograph showed the current building that was standing where the proposed development was and Aaron recognised it instantly. Memories flooded back to him as he picked the photo up and looked back at the street plan, a large red square drawn around the corresponding building from the photo.

“I know where this is,” he said, not even realising he’d spoken out loud until Robert looked up at him questioningly. “This building,” he said, gesturing to the plans and the photo, “it’s where the shelter is - the one that I went to when I first ended up on the streets.”

“Oh,” Robert said and it was obvious he didn’t know what to say in response. He just looked at Aaron blankly.

“Why do you have photos of it and why is it circled on this plan?” Aaron asked, but he had a suspicion he already knew the answer. He just didn’t want it to be true.

Robert frowned at him and sighed. “It’s the proposed site for a new development. The buildings around it have all been sold off recently and the area is being developed - it’s the ideal location for a new apartment complex.”

He spoke so bluntly, so much like the businessman that Aaron had almost forgotten he was, that Aaron could hardly believe it.

“It’s the deal I’ve been working on with the Whites,” Robert continued. “It’s worth millions.”

“But,” Aaron began as his eyes flicked between Robert and the papers still in his hand, “what about the shelter? They helped me so much; they help so many people that don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Robert frowned again and lifted one shoulder in an almost-shrug. “It’s a shame about the shelter, but it’s just business.”

Suddenly, Aaron saw him in a completely different light. This wasn’t the Robert he knew and loved. This was the ruthless, money-driven man that had first picked him up. And Aaron didn’t like him very much.

“Oh, that’s alright then. ‘It’s just business’,” he said sarcastically. “I’ll tell that to the people sleeping in shop doorways, shall I?”

Robert stared at him in surprise, his eyebrows rising at Aaron’s words. “You’ve got a flat,” he said simply, like that meant it was alright, like Aaron wasn’t just renting a room and couldn’t be kicked out at any moment.

“So?” he said as he pushed himself up from his chair. “I’ve been on the streets and I know how much a place like that shelter means to people.” He stared down at Robert, desperately hoping that he’d get through to him, that he’d understand that millions of pounds wasn’t a good enough reason to take away the only sanctuary some people could find.

Robert looked taken aback by how the conversation was going. He was clearly unsure of what to do or say. “Look,” he sighed again, “I’ve got a lot to do and I’ve got to head into the office soon.”

Aaron shook his head slightly at him. He couldn’t believe Robert was dismissing him and his concerns just like that, like he meant _nothing_. “That’s it?” he asked. He could feel the anger and disappointment building within him. He knew it was fuelled by how tense he’d felt as soon as he’d woken up; the knowledge that he was leaving Robert making everything seem so much worse. “So you aren’t even going to think about how this will affect anyone else? It’s just about money and screw anybody that gets in the way, right?”

Robert looked up at him and his jaw was clenched. “You wouldn’t understand,” he said simply. “It’d be best if you didn’t worry about it. Stick to what you’re good at.”

The words were like a slap to the face for Aaron. He actually flinched before the anger took over. “What? Like being a whore?” he retorted.

Robert’s eyes widened. “I never said that,” he replied quickly.

“You didn’t have to,” Aaron told him.

He turned around and quickly walked back to the bedroom. Once he was there, he sank down on the side of bed furthest away from the door and drew in a few shuddery breaths. He didn’t know why he hoped that Robert would follow him, why he allowed himself to imagine that Robert would pull him into a hug and apologise. Obviously, Robert wouldn’t think he had anything to apologise for. Aaron wasn’t anything more than just another expense. He was probably pleased that their time together was drawing to an end because if Aaron was having tantrums and sticking his nose into Robert’s business, he was clearly going to be a problem not worth having anymore.

And Robert might not have called him a whore, but he clearly thought that that was all Aaron was. His opinions didn’t matter because he was nobody. He’d been a way for Robert to work out his frustrations and someone to entertain him for the past week - nothing more.

Aaron clenched his fists, his short nails digging into his palms as he fought to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. He’d _trusted_ Robert. He’d told him about his past and thought that Robert had understood, but the fact that he was so blasé about knocking down one of the places that had saved Aaron’s life clearly showed that he was just another selfish, money-grabbing bastard.

He heard footsteps approaching the bedroom door and braced himself - he didn’t know what for.

“I’ve got to get to work,” Robert said from the doorway.

Aaron didn’t turn around to look at him. He nodded quickly. “Okay,” he replied quietly.

“See you, then,” Robert said.

Still Aaron didn’t turn around. He couldn’t. He didn’t want Robert to see the tears in his eyes. In his head, he pictured Robert walking round to the side of the bed, leaning down and kissing him, looking at him fondly and promising him that they’d talk it through later. But that didn’t happen. And it was stupid to even imagine that it would. Aaron hated himself for even hoping. He made a decision in that moment.

“Bye, Robert,” he said. In his own head, it sounded so final. It was.

He sat completely frozen on the bed until he heard Robert walk away and then the front door clicking shut behind him as he left the apartment, and then he let out a sob of pure heartbreak.

He allowed himself a little while to cry and get it out of his system. His heart ached and he was so angry with himself for getting into such a situation. How could he have fallen in love with Robert? How could he have been so _stupid_? He knew that Robert could never love him back. As soon as he’d started to develop any feelings, he should have run a mile. He knew that, but he’d convinced himself that it would be alright, that loving and losing Robert wouldn’t hurt as much as it did.

Angrily, he pushed himself up. He stood in the bedroom and, for a moment, he didn’t know what to do. But then he realised what he _had_ to do. He couldn’t stay. He couldn’t stay at the apartment and he couldn’t stay with Robert for another night. It hurt too much. He needed to get away now before he put himself through the pain of pretending that he was okay, that his heart wasn’t broken, that it didn’t kill him to know that Robert would only ever see him as a prostitute and nothing more. He knew that they’d arranged that he would stay for the full week, but he couldn’t honour that agreement now. He had to leave. It wasn’t like he’d taken any money for days anyway. He briefly wondered if Robert had noticed how the piles of money hadn’t disappeared off the coffee table for the last few days, but then he shook his head angrily. The money meant nothing: he didn’t even want it anymore.

He rushed to the wardrobe and threw open the doors, pulling out the battered old back-pack he’d chucked a few bits into when he’d first agreed to stay with Robert for the week. He pushed the same items back inside and then stood up straight to look at the clothes neatly hanging in the wardrobe. They were the things that Leyla had picked out when they’d been shopping: suits and shirts and trousers. All things that Aaron didn’t need and didn’t want to look at anymore. Things that reminded him that he’d needed to be dressed up so he was good enough to spend time with Robert and the people he associated with.

A small part of his brain was telling him that he was just angry: that Robert had never made him feel like that; that Robert had treated him well and had just wanted him to have nice things. But a bigger, angrier part of his brain was yelling at him that he needed to escape, that he was a whore and Robert would never see beyond that.

He threw Robert’s dressing gown onto the bed and pulled on a pair of his old jeans and one of his own jumpers. The purple hoodie was hanging off a hook on the back of the bedroom door and Aaron wandered over to it, looking at it doubtfully. He reached out for it slowly, hesitating for a moment. ‘ _This isn’t like all the other fancy stuff_ ,’ he told himself. ‘ _It was a present - it’s yours to take_.’ His fingers closed around the material and he pulled it down from the hook, sliding it on immediately. He sighed a little as he zipped it up and felt a few fresh tears stinging his eyes. He knew it was silly to be so attached to a piece of clothing, but deep down he knew it represented something else and he couldn’t bear to leave it behind.

He went through to the en-suite to collect his toothbrush and shoved it into his bag. As he turned around he caught sight of the half-empty bottle of shower gel on the rack in the shower cubicle. It was Robert’s expensive stuff that Aaron had got into the habit of ‘borrowing’. He liked the smell and there was something special about sharing it. He leant into the cubicle and grabbed the bottle, popping the cap and bringing it up to his nose. Inhaling deeply, he stood there for a long moment. The scent reminded him of Robert, but he didn’t know whether that was something he needed to torture himself with. Eventually, he made his decision. He closed the shower gel and shoved it into his bag. He wasn’t taking anything else with him: the posh shower gel, a hoodie and a week’s worth of memories were all he was holding on to - all that he had to show for the first, and only, time he’d fallen in love.

***

The bus ride back to the flat seemed to take a lifetime. Aaron had spent the whole journey trying not to think about Robert and what had happened that morning, how Robert’s apparent indifference had hurt him so much. He’d failed because his mind just wouldn’t stop picturing Robert and all of the sweet things he’d done, and all the fond looks he’d given Aaron, and all the ways he’d made him feel like something more than a rent-boy. It just made him angrier at himself and at Robert for making him fall for him in the first place.

When he let himself into the flat, Tracy looked up at him from their ratty old sofa in surprise.

“Hello stranger,” she greeted him. “Wasn’t expecting to see you until tomorrow. I thought you were with that rich bloke for the full week.”

“Change of plan,” Aaron grunted as he wandered into his tiny room and threw his bag down onto the bed.

Tracy followed him and stood hovering in the doorway, a look of concern on her face. “You alright?” she asked.

“Fine,” Aaron replied bluntly. “Just gonna get some sleep. Wake me up when it’s time to go out, will ya?”

Tracy frowned a little. “Why?” she asked. “Surely you can afford to have a night off after all that money you’ve been raking in.”

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. “Might as well get back to reality,” he said. “And anyway, it’s what I’m good at, isn’t it?” Saying the words that Robert had used about him made him angry and upset and hurt all over again and he just wanted to be left alone to wallow in his self-pity. Robert was right: working on the street was the only thing he was good for.

“Sure you’re okay?” Tracy asked again. The concern was obvious in her voice, like she knew there was something that Aaron wasn’t telling her.

For a moment he thought about telling her, venting the whole mess to her. And then he realised that she’d probably think he was a complete idiot for allowing himself to believe for one second that Robert could ever have fallen for him in return. ‘ _You shouldn’t believe in fairy tales and love stories, you muppet_ ,’ he reprimanded himself as he offered Tracy a tight smile. “I’m fine,” he repeated. “Wake me up later, yeah?” he added before he closed the door and slumped onto his bed. He stared up at the damp patch on the ceiling of his bedroom. ‘ _This is your life: this is what you’re worth_ ,’ he told himself. ‘ _Don’t ever forget that_.’


	6. Chapter 6

Robert arrived home much later than he would have liked.

As soon as he’d walked out of the front door of the apartment that morning, he’d been thinking about going back in. He hadn’t wanted to leave things like he had with Aaron. There was a tension between them that had never been there before and he knew that Aaron was upset with him about the planned development. He also knew that Aaron had been hurt by how the conversation had gone, but at the same time he felt like the other man had overreacted a bit. He’d never called Aaron a whore; he liked to think he’d never treated him like one either. And he hadn’t meant to make Aaron’s feelings about the shelter seem irrelevant, but that was just it: _feelings_ didn’t come into the equation. It was like he’d told Aaron: it was just business. 

After an internal battle standing outside the apartment, he’d convinced himself to go into the office. He’d decided that they could talk it through later and hopefully he’d be able to make Aaron understand his point of view.

However, he should’ve known that his day would be a battle. He’d woken up feeling unsettled after a night of tossing and turning, and the sight of Aaron fast asleep beside him had sent a feeling of terrible sadness coursing through him and he’d had to get out of bed early. Getting on with some work was what he’d decided would make him feel better - he needed something to focus on. Lying in bed thinking about how much he was going to miss Aaron wasn’t going to do him any good.

He’d still felt weird when Aaron had emerged from the bedroom and then their disagreement had just made everything feel worse. Robert had wanted to say something to him as he’d watched him storm away to the bedroom; he’d wanted to say something when he’d seen Aaron sitting dejectedly on the side of the bed. But as good as he was at negotiating a business deal, he just hadn’t been able to find the words to speak to Aaron.

His whole day at the office had been a nightmare. He had so much to do with the White deal coming to a close. They were in the crucial stages of preparing contracts and hammering out final details, but Robert couldn’t stop his thoughts wandering to Aaron and what he was doing and if he was still angry with him and what he should say when he got home.

He’d wanted to leave work early so he could get back to the apartment and see Aaron, but the deal they were negotiating was so time consuming, and he’d refused to leave anything quite so important for Jimmy to deal with, so he’d ended up leaving even later than usual.

As he unlocked the apartment door, he was actually nervous.

He’d come to a decision as he’d sat at his desk listening (or not listening at all) to Jimmy going through final figures and details. He’d jumped up and grabbed his laptop, shoving it into his bag as Jimmy’s mouth had flapped open in bewilderment. Robert had decided to go home and tell Aaron how he felt. 

He stepped into the apartment and thought through what he wanted to say. He’d been rehearsing in the car on the way home but he wanted to run through it all one more time. He was going to apologise for their argument that morning: he wanted to sit down with Aaron and listen to his concerns. And then he was going to tell Aaron that their week together had been one of the best of his life and he didn’t want Aaron to leave. He was going to ask Aaron to stay - not for money, but because (he hoped) it was what they both wanted.

Robert had berated himself for not just doing this sooner, but he’d been too scared that Aaron would reject him. He’d nearly said something the night before as they’d stood in front of the window in the living room: there had been a moment when they’d been looking at one another and it had been on the tip of Robert’s tongue to just tell Aaron how he felt, but then Aaron had looked away and Robert had lost his nerve. 

He wasn’t backing out this time. He wasn’t scared anymore. He _loved_ Aaron and he was going to tell him.

Walking into the living room, he wondered where Aaron was. Usually, he found him sitting on the sofa when he got home, or he’d appear from one of the other rooms after hearing the door, but there was no sign of him.

“Aaron?” he called out, but got no response.

Something heavy settled in Robert’s stomach and he rushed into the bedroom, flinging the wardrobe doors open. All of the clothes that Leyla had picked out for Aaron were hanging there, but the few items of Aaron’s own clothing that he’d brought with him were gone along with his backpack that he’d shoved into the bottom of the wardrobe.

“Aaron!” he shouted again, but he knew it was pointless.

Quickly, he went back through to the living room and scanned the area for any sign of Aaron. There were piles of money still on the table, at least three days’ worth and Robert hadn’t even noticed that Aaron hadn’t been taking them. He ran into the kitchen and yanked the second drawer open; reaching into the back he found the spare key, the one that Aaron had been using.

“No,” he whispered to himself as he shook his head slightly in disbelief.

Aaron couldn’t have just left like that. He wouldn’t have walked out without even saying goodbye. Was that really how little he cared about Robert? Robert refused to believe it. He’d seen something in Aaron’s eyes when they’d looked at one another; he was sure of it.

He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and quickly found Aaron’s number. He held the phone up to his ear and listened to the ringing until it cut to a generic voicemail message and then he hung up. Lowering the phone, he blew out a long breath.

Aaron was gone and Robert was alone again.  

***

Robert had been unsettled since he got home and realised that Aaron was gone. He’d tried to pretend that it hadn’t upset him quite as much as it had, not that he knew who he was putting on a show of being fine for seeing as he was all alone, and had got his laptop out to try to finish some work. But he couldn’t settle to any of his tasks and his thoughts kept wandering to where Aaron was, or what he was doing, or whether he was really gone for good.

When work proved to be unsuccessful in occupying him, he tried to watch some television, but that didn’t hold his attention either. After a couple of hours of being back at the apartment, spending the whole time thinking about how empty it felt without Aaron, he gave up on pretending he was okay.

Grabbing his phone from the coffee table - where he’d put it and tried to act like he wasn’t glancing at it every few seconds and hoping Aaron would call - he found Aaron’s number again and rang him. The call went to voicemail again and Robert sighed in frustration. Maybe he should go out and look for Aaron, but he didn’t want to seem completely desperate. Then again, as he pressed to call Aaron again, he supposed he looked pretty desperate anyway. After the voicemail message cut in again, Robert stomped into the kitchen and found himself a bottle of whiskey in the cupboard. If Aaron was going to ignore him, Robert was going to drink until he didn’t even remember who Aaron was (or at least he’d _pretend_ not to remember him).

When he wandered back into the living room, feeling completely pathetic and so, so lonely, he picked up his phone again. He stared at it and willed it to ring. “Come on,” he urged. Then he pressed Aaron’s number again and waited. He was surprised that Aaron hadn’t just turned his phone off if he was so keen to keep ignoring him.

But then the call connected and Robert held his breath in suspense.

“Hello?” A woman’s voice answered and Robert was immediately confused.

“Who’s this?” he asked, knowing he sounded rude, but also being beyond the point of caring after how his day was going. “Where’s Aaron?”

“Are you a friend of Aaron’s?” the woman asked.

Robert was left speechless for a moment. Who the hell was she to be asking questions like that? And how the hell was he supposed to answer her? They weren’t friends, although Robert felt like Aaron had become as close to a real friend as he’d had in years - even after only a week. But he was hardly going to tell a stranger, ‘ _no actually, I’ve been paying him to stay with me for a week because I’m just a sad, lonely bastard and actually I’ve gone and fallen in love with him so now I desperately want him to come back to me_ ’.

“He’s…um, yes, he’s my…um, friend,” Robert eventually said and he knew that whoever she was, she’d probably be able to hear the lie.

“Okay, well, I’m a nurse and I work in A&E at the hospital.”

Robert’s heart rate picked up at her words and he gripped his phone tightly.

“I answered because I’d seen that you’ve been ringing Aaron’s phone a lot this evening. He was brought in a little while ago.”

“Oh god,” Robert breathed out. “Is he okay? What’s happened to him?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that over the phone, but if you’d like to come down to the hospital, a member of staff will be able to talk to you.”

“Shit…yes…yes, I’ll come now. Thanks,” Robert managed to say before he hung up. He was grateful he hadn’t opened the whiskey, otherwise he’d have had to wait for Pete to come and pick him up to take him.

He rushed to the door, grabbing his car keys and shoving his phone in his pocket before he slid his leather jacket over the top of his shirt. His mind was racing: what had happened to Aaron? How badly hurt was he? Would he even want to see Robert when he arrived at the hospital?

There was no point wondering: he just had to get there. He had to find out if Aaron was alright.

***

Hospitals were awful places that Robert avoided whenever he could. The only things he’d ever experienced in them were horrible. This visit didn’t seem any different as his heart was still pounding in his chest and his hands felt clammy as he followed the instructions from the woman on the reception desk in A&E and found himself approaching a room.

There was a doctor standing outside and Robert asked if she had any information about Aaron, hoping that would do because he suddenly realised he didn’t even know Aaron’s surname. He looked at her anxiously and she told him that Aaron had been brought in after being found unconscious in an alleyway. He’d been beaten up so had cuts and bruises, but fortunately nothing was broken. They wanted to keep him in for the rest of the night for observation as he’d lost consciousness.

Robert hadn’t known how to react to her words. He was worried about Aaron and upset to hear what had happened to him, of course he was. But he was also furious that someone had done this to him in the first place. He knew there was an obvious reason for why Aaron had been out on the street at night and why he’d been found beaten in an alleyway, but he hated the very idea of it. And then he was angry with himself for not going to look for Aaron earlier on in the evening. Or maybe he should’ve tried to ring him during the day so Aaron hadn’t left in the first place. His head was all over the place, but he knew he knew he just wanted to see Aaron and make sure he really was alright, apart from being battered and bruised.

The doctor told him that Aaron was awake and he could go in to see him and left him to it.

Robert drew in a deep breath and tried to psych himself up for seeing Aaron. It had been less than twenty-four hours since they’d been together, but it felt like a lifetime. He really didn’t know what to expect from Aaron when he walked through the door.

He certainly hadn’t expected to find Aaron out of bed, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Robert just had time to see a deep purple bruise across Aaron’s side before his t-shirt fell into place and covered it.

“What are you doing up?” he asked immediately.

As Aaron spun around to face him, shock all over his face, Robert realised that probably wasn’t the best way to announce his arrival, but he was surprised, especially seeing as the doctor had said they were keeping Aaron in overnight.

After a moment of staring at Robert, the shock on Aaron’s face was quickly covered as his eyes looked down at the bed where his few belongings were spread out.

“What are you doing here, Robert?” he asked gruffly, but he refused to look up at him.

Robert would’ve rolled his eyes and told him it was obvious, but he was scared. Scared that this moment was so fragile and this might be his last chance to show Aaron how he felt.

“When I got back to the apartment, you were gone and I tried ringing you but you didn’t answer. I kept trying and eventually someone here picked up and said you were in A&E. I came straight here: I was worried.”

Aaron glanced up at him but then he quickly looked away again. There was a bruise forming around his right eye and his cheek looked swollen, his bottom lip was split and Robert was sure he could see dried blood matting the hair at the side of his head. His heart ached to see Aaron in such a state, but also because Aaron was refusing to even look at him properly.

“What happened to you?” he asked.

Aaron shrugged slightly as though it didn’t matter and he wasn’t going to tell Robert.

“Aaron?” Robert said quietly.

Blowing out an almost frustrated sounding breath, Aaron grabbed his phone and shoved it into his back pocket. “Some bloke picked me up,” he started bluntly, still refusing to meet Robert’s eyes, “but I changed my mind. And he wasn’t very happy about that - some people just can’t take ‘no’ for an answer - so he decided to kick the shit out of me for wasting his time.” The way he spoke was so harsh that Robert hardly recognised him. His explanation was so blasé, like he’d just accepted what had happened to him and there was no point worrying about it.

Robert was horrified. He wasn’t daft, or naïve, so he knew that sex-workers faced violence on the streets, but the idea that Aaron had been treated in such a way made him feel sick to his stomach. And the fact that Aaron seemed so nonchalant about what had happened made him feel worse.

He watched Aaron closely for a moment, not knowing what to say, and then he started to wonder if Aaron’s attitude was just a front to cover the fact that he was actually completely shaken up by what had happened and he just didn’t want to let anyone, including Robert, see that.

He took a step towards Aaron, desperately wanting to comfort him in some way, and Aaron’s eyes finally snapped up to him as he moved. The look on his face stopped Robert in his tracks: Aaron didn’t want him to come any closer. He’d never seen a look like that on Aaron’s face before and for the first time Robert started to wonder if he’d been a fool to think that Aaron might really want him. Maybe Aaron had been wearing a careful mask the whole time he’d been staying with Robert, but beneath it he saw Robert as nothing more than another source of money that he had to tolerate if he wanted to survive. Robert felt sick again at the thought.

“Dunno why they wasted their time bringing me here,” Aaron continued as though the moment hadn’t even happened.

Robert was completely shaken, but he couldn’t believe Aaron was planning to just walk out of the hospital after what had happened. “You were attacked, Aaron,” he said. “The doctor said they wanted to keep you in for the rest of the night to keep an eye on you. You should let them help you.”

Aaron huffed out a bitter laugh. “I’m fine. Not worth the hassle.”

Robert didn’t know whether he meant staying at the hospital wasn’t worth the hassle or if he was referring to himself. He opened his mouth to say something, but Aaron beat him to it.

“Hope you don’t mind that I left your place earlier than we’d planned,” he said, catching Robert completely off-guard. “Just thought you’d want to get back to normal as soon as. And it saved me having to get up early in the morning to get out of your way.”

Robert’s mouth flapped a few times. His heart was screaming that this was all wrong, that he needed to explain how he felt to Aaron while he still had chance, but he was terrified that this colder, harsher version of Aaron would just laugh at him for being an idiot who fell in love with the man he was paying for sex. He didn’t think his heart could take it if Aaron rejected him.

His head was a mess and for some reason, instead of what he desperately wanted to say, he said, “You didn’t take the money for the last few days.”

Something that looked a lot like hurt flickered across Aaron’s face, but it was there and gone so quickly that Robert didn’t have time to seize on what it could have been.

“Yeah, I’d already made a mint,” Aaron told him casually. “I don’t want any more of your money.”

Robert had nothing to say after that. He watched as Aaron pulled his jacket on (not the purple hoodie, he noticed) and started to make his way towards the door.

“Can I drive you home?” he offered, desperate for any last chance to be with Aaron.

Aaron paused as he pulled the door open and looked at him. For the first time since Robert had walked in, Aaron looked like the person he’d fallen for. He actually gazed into Robert’s eyes for a long moment. They were so close that Robert could have reached out and stroked a hand across his cheek. And then Aaron tore his eyes away.

“Nah, I’ll get the bus,” he said, and with that he walked out of the room.

Robert followed him out into the corridor and watched as he limped away. He wanted to go after him so badly, but he knew it was pointless. Aaron didn’t want him and he was completely crushed.

***

Robert wasn’t sure how he’d got home. Obviously, he’d driven back to the apartment, but he couldn’t remember any of the journey. He’d moved on autopilot, his mind a mess and his heart hurting.

It was the middle of the night, but there was no way he could face climbing into bed, a bed that would seem far too empty without Aaron there beside him. He couldn’t believe he’d fallen so hard and so far after just a week.

Instead of trying to sleep, he decided to have a shower. He stood under the spray trying to piece together where everything had gone so horribly wrong. He washed his hair without really thinking about the process and then reached out for his shower gel only to find that it was missing. Blinking through the steam and spray, he searched the shower cubicle for the bottle and then peered through the screen to the marble counter-top to see if it was there for some reason. The bottle was gone. And suddenly Robert knew why. Aaron had taken it with him. He’d left behind all the posh clothes that had been bought for him, but he’d taken a half-empty bottle of shower gel that he’d said reminded him of Robert.

Suddenly, everything hit Robert with full force. He realised that he’d spent years working and fighting for deals and millions of pounds because that was what he’d thought he’d needed to make him happy. But Aaron was the one thing he’d had that had actually been worth fighting for and he’d let him slip through his fingers.

Robert let out a cry of utter heartbreak. He sunk down to the floor, the water from the shower still pounding down on him and washing away his tears.

***

It had been weeks since Aaron had walked away from Robert at the hospital. It had been one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do. He’d felt his heart breaking as he’d limped slowly along the corridor, knowing that Robert was standing there watching him as he went.

As soon as he’d closed the front door of the flat behind him, he’d burst into inconsolable tears. He had no idea how he’d held it together as he’d walked out of the hospital, through the entire bus journey home, and then the walk to the block of flats and up the stairs to his floor, but as soon as he was home, he’d lost it completely. He’d sobbed bitterly about how unfair everything was and how much he missed Robert already. He’d cried for a long time.

The weeks since they’d parted ways had been awful. Aaron had contemplated going back out to work on the streets, but he knew he just couldn’t do it. There was no way he could stand on a street corner and wait to be picked up, and there was no way he could even imagine letting anyone else touch him. That was why he’d been beaten up in the first place. He’d thought he could just ‘get back on the horse’ and carry on with his work like nothing had changed, but he’d been so wrong. _Everything_ had changed. And it was all because of Robert.   

Everything had been terrible since he and Robert had last been together. Aaron felt like his whole life had been turned upside down and he didn’t know whether he was angry at Robert for ruining everything or just desperately sad that things had worked out like they had.

One thing had become obvious: Aaron would have to leave. His whole life had changed and he couldn’t imagine trying to continue in the same way as he had been living pre-Robert. That included the knowledge that he couldn’t stay in the city anymore. If he wanted to start fresh, he’d have to move on completely, and that included moving away to start over again. He didn’t know what he was going to do for work, but being a sex-worker wasn’t something he could do anymore. New town, new job, new life: he’d convinced himself that that was what he needed.   

He’d spent the day packing up his belongings, not that he actually had much to pack really. It was taking him longer than it should’ve done, but his enthusiasm for the task was almost non-existent. It just made everything feel so final.

Tracy was out, leaving Aaron with his misery for yet another evening. She’d been good to him and eventually managed to get the full, sorry story about why he was so upset out of him. She’d not rolled her eyes at him and told him how stupid he was like he’d half-expected; she’d been kind and understanding and she’d looked so sad for him. Aaron had felt guilty when he’d told her that he was planning to leave, but she’d just nodded and told him she understood why.

With Tracy out, Aaron made himself a cup of tea and slumped onto the battered old sofa in their tiny living room. He couldn’t face looking at his stuff all packed up into bags in his room anymore. He flicked the TV on and stared blankly at the news. It wasn’t until the local news started that Aaron paid any attention. Aaron sat forward on the sofa and stared at the screen intently as the introduction to the programme mentioned a project to support local homeless people and a familiar building was shown briefly on screen before the shot returned to the presenter in the studio and he started going on about the council’s shoddy pot-hole repairs. Aaron didn’t give a shit about that, or any of the other stories, and was thrumming with tension by the time the report he’d been waiting for started.

He watched in disbelief as the presenter explained how ‘in a shock move’ a wealthy, local businessman had scrapped plans to turn a homeless shelter into a luxury apartment complex, and had instead donated an undisclosed amount to help develop the shelter’s facilities and support the people needing to use the place.

The full report about the shelter started as Aaron leant even further forward, hardly even blinking, his mouth hanging open. The reporter interviewed some of the people working at the shelter and a young man who had been using the shelter recently. They were all gushing about how amazing the news was and how many people’s lives would be improved by having the investment. One of the staff talked about how the money was also going to be used to employ trained counsellors to support young people who had found themselves homeless for any of the various reasons that effected them.

And just when Aaron thought he must have been imagining what he was hearing, Robert was suddenly on screen and Aaron’s heart leapt at the sight of him. Robert looked as smart and handsome as always but, knowing him as well as he did, Aaron could see how tired he was, how the smile on his face didn’t reach his eyes. And he couldn’t help but stare at him and want to drink in everything about him. He’d missed Robert so much.

“This investment has come as a complete shock to the local community,” the female news reporter said to Robert. “Until recently the building had been lined up to become part of a new apartment complex and you were involved in the development, Mr Sugden.”

“I have to admit that the original plan was indeed to buy the property and completely change its purpose,” Robert agreed.

“So what changed your plans for the building?” the reporter asked.

Robert drew in a deep breath. “The more I thought about it, the more uncomfortable I felt with the idea of taking away something that benefits so many people, who so desperately need the help. But my decision wasn’t about pity - it was about doing something to help people because it’s the right thing to do.”

The reporter continued immediately. “Surely scrapping the original deal for the apartment complex has been costly for you.”

Robert smiled ruefully. “It hasn’t made me particularly popular with certain people,” he said as he huffed out a small laugh. “But I’m sure they’ll get over it.” He paused for a moment and suddenly looked straight at the camera. “I guess I’ve just realised what matters in life. I’ve had my eyes opened recently and finally understood that money doesn’t always make you happy.”

Aaron sucked in a sharp breath as he stared at Robert on the screen. He felt like Robert was talking directly to him. He didn’t actually hear any more of the interview or how the reporter signed off because he couldn’t focus on anything apart from hearing Robert’s words running on a loop in his head. He stared at the screen until the report ended and Robert was lost from view.

And all he wanted was to see Robert again.

***

It had been a long day.

It had been a long few weeks.

Robert hadn’t been himself since Aaron had left. At least that’s what Vic kept telling him. And Leyla had said the same thing and even Jimmy had been looking at him with concern. Not that any of them knew what had actually happened, of course.

The week after Aaron had disappeared from his life, Vic had popped over like she did and been amazed to find Robert slumped on his sofa in his trackies and an old t-shirt. He’d looked like shit and Vic had immediately started fussing and badgering him until he’d given in and told her a half-truth about Aaron leaving him. She’d been terribly upset for him and that had just made Robert feel worse because he didn’t think he deserved any sympathy because it was all his own fault.

Since then she’d been texting him more than usual and popping over with food parcels and generally keeping an eye on him. He’d been grateful for her concern, despite knowing he didn’t deserve it, but it had made him wonder why he’d been so keen to keep her, and everyone else, at arm’s length for so long.

Having Aaron gone from his life had made him realise how sad and lonely he truly was. He missed Aaron more than he’d ever thought it was possible to miss anyone. But maybe that was because he’d never loved anyone like he loved Aaron.

He’d eventually gone back to the office, after a few days of moping, but everything had just felt wrong. And whenever the contract with the Whites was brought up, he’d felt angry and upset and disappointed with himself.

And then the solution had become obvious as he’d been lying awake in his bed one night. He hated the idea of the deal with the Whites so why not just scrap it altogether? He’d marched into the office that morning and declared that the deal was off and asked his team to start working on pulling out of the arrangements. They’d looked at him as though he’d grown a second head but he’d just told them that he was serious. At the same time, he’d started contacting the people that ran the shelter directly to begin making preparations for his new deal.

So it had been a long few weeks because he’d been so busy with all the changes to the original plans and dealing with the Whites who were pissed off (to put It mildly) and making new plans with the shelter, including organising a charity auction to raise money to support the people who used the shelter with medical issues and mental health needs and counselling and guidance about how to get off the street. He was so busy, but it was worth it.

He’d thought a lot about what Aaron had said and he’d spent a lot of time thinking about his own life. He knew he’d worked hard to get where he was in life and he wouldn’t apologise for that, but he’d also come to realise that money wasn’t everything. He’d spent so long thinking that all he needed was his successful business and the money it made him that he’d lost sight of what really mattered. The deal with the Whites would have made him millions, but it wasn’t worth it. Aaron had been.       

Pulling out of the deal was a complete pain in the arse and would cost him in the long run, but when he’d hung up the phone for the final time after yet another conversation with an irate Lawrence, he’d felt like a weight had been lifted. It felt cathartic in some way. Maybe his actions would help him to move on and knowing he’d actually done something good to help someone else made him feel better about himself and his life for the first time in ages.  

He’d not been home long. Earlier, he’d been to the shelter so that a reporter could interview him for the regional news. He’d argued with Leyla that he didn’t want to do it, but she’d practically bullied him into it and she was quite scary when she wanted to be. He’d gone back to the office for a while afterwards and then finally called it a day and headed back to the apartment.

He was pretty exhausted so he was hoping that he might actually get some decent sleep that night. He’d toed off his shoes and undone his tie from around his neck and he was just sitting down on the sofa with some of the lasagne that Vic had left for him in his fridge, when he heard a knock on the front door.

Pushing himself up from the sofa, he wandered over to the door. He’d guessed it would be Victoria checking up on him after his busy day. She’d already text him repeatedly about how he was famous after his appearance on the news and he appreciated her support.

He pulled open the door and completely froze.

Aaron was standing on the other side, staring at him with a wide-eyed expression that Robert was pretty sure matched his own, wearing the purple hoodie that Robert had bought for him all those weeks ago. He was pulling the sleeves anxiously down over his hands and Robert didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone so beautiful.

Robert blinked a few times, wondering if his fatigued brain had finally cracked and was showing him what he wanted so desperately, but Aaron was still there after each blink.

“Aaron,” he finally managed to say.

“Hey,” Aaron replied. His voice was gruff like his throat was too dry.

Robert stared at him and then realised what he was doing. He looked down at his feet and then quickly back up to make sure Aaron was still there. “Do you want to…d’you want to come in?”

Aaron’s eyes roamed over his face. “Can I?” he asked quietly and he sounded so unsure of himself.

“Of course,” Robert told him immediately. He stood aside and let Aaron into the apartment before he closed the door behind him and followed him into the living room.

They both stood there, shifting from one foot to the other, looking around the room and then back at one another nervously. There was a thick tension in the air that had never been there when they’d been together before. It was like they were both waiting for something to happen.

Robert wondered if he should say something, try to start a conversation, but he was terrified that he’d say the wrong thing and send Aaron running straight back out of the door, never to be seen again. So he stayed quiet and he waited. Aaron had come to him: surely that meant he had something he wanted to say. Robert didn’t dare hope that it would be anything positive.

“I saw you…on the news,” Aaron eventually said. He was watching Robert closely, his hands still tugging at his sleeves.

“Oh,” Robert said in reply. He didn’t really know whether Aaron thought it was a good thing or not, and he hated not being able to read him. Briefly, he wondered how he’d come to know Aaron so well after only a week together, but he missed that feeling, deep in his heart.

“Why did you save the shelter?” Aaron asked. His eyes narrowed a little, not unkindly, but like he was trying to figure something out.

Robert looked down at his feet and shrugged slightly. “Like I said on the news, it was the right thing to do. Not everything’s about money.” He looked up in time to see Aaron frowning slightly and he wondered if that was the wrong thing to say. Maybe it wasn’t what Aaron wanted to hear and he was going to leave. But it was the truth, or at least half of it. He didn’t think he had the strength to stand there and tell Aaron that he’d saved the shelter because falling in love with him had opened his eyes and his heart, and he’d wanted to do something to show that he wasn’t the money-grabbing bastard that Aaron obviously thought he was.

“But…what changed your mind?” Aaron pressed for more. His eyes were fixed on Robert and he chewed on the side of his cheek as he looked at him intently.

Robert didn’t know what Aaron wanted from him. Did he want to hear him say how he felt? Did he want to hear how Robert had fallen in love with him and had his heart broken because he’d got close to someone after years of being alone and then Aaron had walked out and crushed him completely? Was this all a cruel game and Aaron was going to go back to his friends with a hilarious story about how Robert was an idiotic rich boy who’d let his imagination run away with him? But then he shook his head to himself slightly. He _knew_ Aaron and he wasn’t like that.

Sighing heavily, Robert ran his hand over his face. “When you told me about your past, I didn’t really think about how a place like that would’ve been like a lifeline for you. I’ve never been in that position: I’ve never been homeless. When I left home, I didn’t have much and I struggled for a while, but I was never on the streets and I never had to find a shelter to stay in. You…you were obviously upset when you found out about the deal and I didn’t…I didn’t get it at first, not really, but then I thought about it and I realised that people wanting a fancy apartment to live in doesn’t really compare to people _needing_ a bed to sleep in for a night.”  

As he processed Robert’s words, Aaron blinked at him a few times and then he swallowed thickly. “You must’ve lost a lot of money on the deal.”

“It’s not the end of the world,” Robert replied.

“Don’t pretend it doesn’t matter to you,” Aaron insisted.

Robert huffed out a bitter laugh and shrugged again. “You win some, you lose some,” he said flippantly.

The frown on Aaron’s face deepened and he shook his head. “I know how important the deal with the Whites was for you. It was going to make you millions.”

And there it was. Aaron clearly thought that all Robert cared about was money. And that hurt. He knew he didn’t have anyone else to blame for Aaron having that impression, but he couldn’t just stand there and pretend like his whole world hadn’t been turned upside down by the man in front of him.

“Do you know what?” he said suddenly. “Yes, that deal _was_ important to me. I’d worked on it for months and it was all I cared about. I wanted to sign a contract with the Whites, wiping the smirk off Joe Tate’s smug face in the process, and make myself a few million pounds. And when I was done I was going to start all over again: a new deal, a new contract, and a few more million quid for me. And I never once realised that none of it could make me happy.

“Because until I met you, I didn’t even know what it _meant_ to be happy. I thought money and work were all I needed and then _you_ ,” he pointed at Aaron, “you changed _everything_. We were together for a week and you changed everything,” he repeated. “I didn’t even think about work when I was with you. I didn’t care about contracts or deals or money. And I tried to tell myself it didn’t mean anything, but it did. You think the deal with the Whites was important to me, that it was all I cared about, but it was nothing in comparison to how important you were and how much I cared about you.” Robert trailed off, breathing deeply after his rant, and looked at Aaron steadily. He clenched his jaw to try to stop his chin wobbling as he held back the emotion that threatened to spill over. He was sure there were tears in Aaron’s eyes, but he couldn’t move from the where he felt rooted to the spot. He half-expected Aaron to turn around and dash out of the apartment, but he didn’t move.

“Rob,” Aaron breathed out.

The softly spoken word snapped him out of the moment and Robert shook his head quickly. “Don’t,” he said abruptly. “I know I’m an idiot. And I know that none of this is what you were expecting to hear when you came over. I know what you think of me, that I’m selfish and I only care about money, but I just didn’t want you to leave thinking that was it.”

Aaron nodded a few times and frowned at him again. “That’s a lot of things that you seem to think I know.” He took a step closer to Robert. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Shaking his head again, Robert took a step backwards and slumped down onto the sofa behind him. He suddenly felt completely exhausted, like the fight had been drained from him. He put his head in his hands and sighed. “Because you’d have run a mile,” he mumbled into his hands. He looked up at Aaron with the most miserable expression on his face. “Look, it’s probably best if you just go. I can’t…I can’t do this.”

Instead of leaving (which Robert didn’t know whether he really wanted him to at all) Aaron slowly approached him on the sofa. He knelt down in front of him, but he didn’t touch him, and looked up into Robert’s eyes. It was so reminiscent of the first night that Robert had brought Aaron back to his apartment, but at the same time, it felt like a million miles apart from that evening - so much had changed between them.

Aaron swallowed thickly before he spoke. “Why did I leave?” he asked quietly.

Robert screwed his eyes shut. “Because you think I’m a selfish prick who only cares about money.”

Aaron sighed heavily. “And why would that have bothered me? If you were nothing more than a customer for me, why would I care what kind of person you were? As long as I was getting paid, why would it matter to me if you were a selfish prick?”

Robert opened his eyes and looked down at him in confusion. He wasn’t sure where the conversation was going.  

“Why did I come here today?” Aaron asked him.

“Because…because you saw me on the news,” Robert answered.

“Because you’d done something completely selfless and sacrificed what you wanted to help people who needed it. And I knew that I was right about you. When I left, I was upset and angry and hurt that you had brushed my feelings and my past aside. I thought you were only interested in money but then, when I saw you on the news and found out what you’d done, I realised how wrong I was. And I’m sorry I walked out like that.” He took a deep breath and made sure he was looking into Robert’s eyes. “I had to come back to see if you were the man I’d fallen in love with.”

Robert’s eyes widened. His mouth flapped a few times as he tried to formulate a response. “And…am I?” he eventually managed to ask. His voice was so quiet and rough that Aaron might have missed it if they weren’t so close.

“I wouldn’t still be here if you weren’t,” Aaron told him.

Robert surged forwards, grasping Aaron’s face between his hands, pressing his lips against Aaron’s desperately. Aaron knelt up to meet him, his own hands reaching up to pull Robert close, his fingers threading into the hair at the back of Robert’s head. They kissed deeply, unable to hold back after finally being able to hold one another again.

“I love you,” Robert gasped against Aaron’s lips as they parted briefly. “Aaron, I love you,” he repeated desperately, finally able to voice the feelings he’d kept locked in his heart for weeks since Aaron had left.

“I love you, too,” Aaron replied, before their lips were pressed together again.

He leaned in to be closer to Robert just as Robert pushed himself further forwards on the sofa and they both groaned as their teeth clashed together and they separated, smiling like idiots, their cheeks flushed and both of them refusing to let go of the other.

Robert lifted a hand and cupped the side of Aaron’s face, his fingers threading through the hair behind his ear. “I mean it, you know: you changed everything,” he said quietly. “I didn’t think I needed anyone. I’ve been alone for so long and I just thought that money would make me happy. I didn’t even realise I was lonely, that someone else could make me happy, until I met you.”

Aaron sank back down a little and looked at the sofa instead of Robert. He stroked his hand across Robert’s knee, but wouldn’t meet his eyes. “We’ve only known each other a week.”

Robert’s heart sank in his chest. His stomach flipped uncomfortably. He wanted to tell Aaron that it didn’t matter to him, but he was suddenly lost for words.

“What if…” Aaron started and then swallowed thickly before he continued. “What if you change your mind? What if after a month you realise that I’m not who you want? What if I was just…” He drew in a shuddery breath. “…just a good shag? Someone to keep your bed warm?”

Robert was appalled at the mere suggestion. “God, Aaron, _no_ ,” he said forcefully. He slipped a hand under Aaron’s arm and pulled him up from the floor to sit on the sofa beside him. “You are so much more than that,” he said when Aaron was next to him, but Aaron wouldn’t lift his eyes to look at him.

“I’m a rent boy. Or at least I was,” Aaron said quietly as he looked down at his hand that was being held in Robert’s.

Robert frowned, his heart hurting for the man beside him. “I don’t care how we met. And whatever has happened in your past, that doesn’t change how I feel about you. You did what you had to do to survive but that isn’t what I see when I look at you.” Aaron had still refused to look up and Robert hated knowing that Aaron was being so hard on himself, was doubting himself so much. “Aaron, look at me.” He waited and, slowly, Aaron lifted his head. There were tears in his eyes. “I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. I _love_ you. I want to be with you. And I know it’s been quick but I meant it when I said you changed everything – you mean more to me than anything else. Please, Aaron…stay with me.”

Aaron was smiling a watery smile at him despite the tears that were still pooled in his eyes. “I want that more than anything,” he replied. He reached up, gently putting a hand behind Robert’s head so he could pull him closer. Their lips met again and both of them sighed into the kiss in sheer relief and happiness.

***

They were both exhausted after the emotions of the day, and the last few weeks. And their contentment at finally admitting their true feelings and being together again meant they wanted nothing more than to head to bed. There was some unspoken decision between them that they didn’t need to do anything except lie together. After they’d stripped down and climbed under the duvet, their hands caressed each other’s skin reverently and they kissed lazily, but they both knew that it wasn’t leading to anything more in that moment. They were quite content to just enjoy each other’s company, exchanging soft words and soft kisses. They had plenty of time for everything else.

And they both knew that they’d _need_ some time. Because everything wouldn’t just magically be perfect for them. They both had a past and they had so much to discuss. Aaron had quietly told Robert that he hadn’t been working since their week together had ended, and Robert would never judge Aaron for how he’d earned his living (especially seeing as that was what had brought them together in the first place), but there were still things between them that needed to be said, and things that needed to be arranged. And Robert got the impression that Aaron wouldn’t be happy living as a ‘kept man’ for long, but his CV wasn’t exactly overflowing with career highlights. He forced himself to stop thinking too far ahead; he was going to savour these moments and everything else could wait. 

After they’d been lying pressed together for some time, Robert yawned widely and then sheepishly looked at Aaron, who had propped himself up on his elbow to look up at his face.

“You don’t have to get up early for work in the morning, do you?” Aaron asked as he brushed Robert’s hair off his forehead. There was something like hope sparkling in Aaron’s eyes.

Robert huffed out a soft laugh. He smiled at Aaron. “I’m having the day off,” he said simply.

Aaron returned his smile and then snuggled down in the bed a little further so that he could rest his head against Robert’s shoulder. “Good,” he murmured. “I like waking up with you.”

Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron’s shoulders and pulled him a little closer, kissing the top of his head. He liked waking up with Aaron too: he wanted to do it every day. When he eventually made it in to the office tomorrow, his first job was going to be rearranging his schedule so that he could ensure more lazy mornings with Aaron, but he quickly pushed that to the back of his mind. He didn’t want to think about work. He had the most important part of his life there in his arms and he was looking forward to waking up in the morning and having Aaron right there beside him.        

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [snarfettelove on Tumblr](http://snarfettelove.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this fic - feedback is so important to me and I'd love to know what you thought. X


End file.
